City of Deliverance
by BlankPoofTheory
Summary: (Sequel to City of Vicissitude) Sebastian has returned from the dead miraculously and mysteriously and now he is acting a little different. Can Clary and Jace discover what is going on with him before he hurts someone he loves? M for dark themes and possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All right my lovelies a few things to say before we get started here. **

**F****irst off this is the sequel to City of Vicissitude, if you have not read that one yet, I beg you to go and read it before starting this one or else you will be rather confused. **

**Second, I said I wanted to take a break, and while I have, I haven't. I have been writing a little each day, so I hope I have caught most of the spelling and grammar errors, however this also means it has taken me about a week just to write this one chapter. Those of you that have been along with me for awhile may be used to me updating daily, or even multiple times a day, I simply do not think that will happen for this story. Things with my work are super crazy and busy, I'm still fighting with the bank about buying a house, and in 3 weeks I am getting a puppy, not to mention my 3 already crazy 3 year old. It took me a week to write this chapter with my crazy schedule, it will likely take me a week to write the others. If I can get them out sooner I absolutely will, and I know me well enough that as soon as I start getting reviews and waking up to check my phone for reviews I will get on typing and produce chapters faster than I thought possible, but in the event that I cannot, I do not want you all to worry and I also want to do a better job with proofreading. **

**Third, story warnings. This one is much darker than CoV, there will be lemons (I do warn you in the header of each chapter they are in also sometimes they are very descriptive, I am an adult and I write for adults), there will be in general a lot of darker themes which some people may not enjoy, there is swearing (again I am an adult writing for adults). **

**Fourth, A big giant thank you all for reading and reviewing and coming with me on this longer than expected journey. I would be nothing without you or your support. Thank you all so much for everything, and please do not be shy, review, review, review, I feel like I NEED to hear from you and when I do it makes my day! I love you all, this is all for you, so now please enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Sebastian went back to his room after his little visit to his sister. He lay down in bed with his arms beneath his head as he looked up to the ceiling. Lying on a bed felt strange, he had spent so long sleeping on the hard ground using nothing more than a rock as a pillow. It had always been warm there, rivers of lava flowed across the ground as water does here in this universe. There were demons there in every shadow creeping along always watching. They did not bother him, he was part demon and they could sense him as one of their own.

With his broken leg he was not able to move around much at first. Lilith would bring him food to eat but everything there had a strange sulfuric taste to it. After the first few days he had regained some strength but he was still writhing in pain from his broken leg and his muscles began to ache from being unable to shift positions. He spent most days eating and drifting in and out of uneasy sleep. One day he awoke looking down to his leg. The pain was mostly gone, though admittedly a little stiff. He looked down in amazement, wiggling his toes freely.

"Feels better now doesn't it?" Called a voice from the shadows. He had begun to recognize the low feminine growl that was Lilith.

"Yes, what did you do?" Sebastian asked deciding to attempt to stand. He found he could bear weight on his leg again but he held on to a large boulder for stability.

"Angels aren't the only ones that have markings with power. We demons don't have many but they are extremely powerful. I have given you my mark, here on your chest." She pointed to his chest, over his heart was a mess of tangled, jagged lines that pulsed red with the beating of his heart. "It draws from my blood inside you and helps to speed up the healing process." She growled almost lovingly.

Sebastian was grateful to be feeling much better, if he had a stele he would have been able to heal himself much easier. He thought of Clary, her runes would have healed him completely. He wished that she was here with him now. Instead she was back home with Jace, probably fucking away their problems.

He wondered if they even noticed his absence. They had always seemed to rejoice when he was not there; they took advantage of the first time he had to go to the Clave overnight by consummating their relationship. Now with him gone all the time they were likely boarded up in the house lost in each other. Sebastian felt waves of anger roll through him; he felt the urge to hit something or someone like he hadn't had in years.

He growled at his own frustration, letting go off the boulder and standing on his own. He needed to get back there, needed to be with Clary again. He made one step with his good leg, and now to his bad one. He used a sliding shuffling motion, being able to move it forward, but then he felt the stinging pain as he toppled to the ground.

"I said they were powerful but it does take some time. You will still need to rest and heal, reform your strength." Came Lilith's growl, she was almost laughing at his difficulty.

Sebastian looked away from the ceiling in his room coming out of his memory. He was happy to be back, but he would have to face the Clave tomorrow and explain what happened. Sebastian figured he would have to do that a lot now. He had perfected his story over the past few months. He used Clary and Jace as his first test subjects, Clary had accepted his explanation without hesitation. It had been Jace that continued to ask more questions.

Sebastian growled to himself. He doubted he would be able to sleep here, it was too cold. He wished that they weren't traveling so he could go out and find someone to bring back to the house. Clary and Jace had gotten to have their fun and now Sebastian was itching for his own. From their desperate screams it had sounded like they had not been together since before Sebastian left. Sebastian had rather enjoyed hearing his sister's screams; he could tell she was part angel as she sounded melodic when she screamed. Sebastian knew he could make her scream if he tried, he wondered how much she could take before the song went out of her voice.

Great, he was getting himself all worked up again. It was their own damn fault though, they shouldn't tease and tempt him the way that they do. Sebastian thought warmly to the loving embrace Clary had given him when she had first seen him. She smelled better than his memories had told him. Her tiny tight body pressed up against him firmly. He had to share her with Jace for now but there was no mistaking it, Clary was made for him, his equal in every way. He hadn't understood it before, clouded by protective sibling emotions toward her. Now he understood better, she was no more his sister than any other person walking this earth. His siblings were the other demons running around the other worlds. Clary's true brother was Jace, they both had the blood of the same heavenly father. Their relationship was the incestuous one, Clary was meant to be with him, not Jace. Eventually she would be his.

He found himself drifting off to sleep thinking about how simple life would be once Clary gave herself over to him and together they would raise the child that would be the salvation to the messed up world they had come to know. He knew all these things to be true, though he could not place how he knew them.

Sunlight burst through the windows alerting everyone that not only was it morning, but they were in Idris, only a small walk away from Allicante. Jace and Clary had been invited this time, as the Clave also wanted to speak with them concerning the discovery of Valentine being alive as well as the blood experiments that had been done to them. Clary was a mess getting ready for the day, she did not know what to wear and after hearing from Valentine himself what the Clave had done to Sebastian once they found out who he was, she was worried that they may treat her in a similar fashion.

"You have nothing to worry about." Jace said watching as Clary took off her dress to put on her 4th outfit for the morning. "You weren't even raised as a Shadowhunter, let alone knowing who or what Valentine was. The Clave will be interested in the time you spent together kidnapped but other than that there shouldn't be much for you to tell them." He soothed going to the closet and picking her out a pair of tight leather jeans and matched it with a tight white tank top and a black leather jacket to match. It looked like a feminine version of something that he would wear. Clary eyed the outfit suspiciously, deciding that it possibly looked too much like hunting gear and would not make for a good impression of someone that had only recently discovered their Nephilim heritage. She shook her head no and went back to looking through the closet herself.

She ended up in a pair of skinny jeans and a long loose sweater that was comfortable and stylish, or at least by Mundane tastes. She pulled her hair back loosely, letting small tendrils of her red hair fall free from the messy do. She opted for light make-up, something she would have worn to school before she had become a badass-demon-hunting part angel. She hoped that she would convey the sort of message she was looking to.

Jace was wearing his typical outfit, leather pants, white t-shirt and worn leather jacket. He knew that he would not be able to keep on him any weapons so his holsters were left empty for the occasion. The only thing he would be allowed to bring with him would be his stele. He was hoping they would not ask too many questions about Clary and her rune powers, they had not seemed particularly interested when Clary was first rescued. But now that Sebastian had survived, they were only too worried that Valentine had eluded death yet again.

Jace and Clary walked hand-in-hand and Sebastian led as they walked into the gates of Allicante. They were verified as allowed guests and then escorted to the main conference hall. Sebastian knew his way from the many trips that he had made here, but Clary wanted to look around at the city which was adorned with large towers made of adamas. It looked like a place that was straight out of one of the fantasy novels she used to read when she was in high school.

"I'll give you a tour later." Jace whispered in her ear.

They followed an older man, adorned in Shadowhunter gear that had not seen battle in many years. The leather worn and cracking and his hair mostly white with traces of dark patches the reveled his nearly all abandoned color. When they arrived, they were joined by two others which separated the three of them.

Clary was left with a younger man; he looked to be in his mid-twenty's. He had dark hair which was kept away from his face by a long pony tail. His body was already covered in runes as they poked beneath his long sleeves and collar. He led Clary into a small room and then bowed lightly as he left her alone. Clary fidgeted, not knowing what would happen next or really what to expect. After several minutes of nothing she began to wander the room slightly. The carpet there was short and dark, not the kind that would feel good on bare feet. The walls only went halfway up the room, stark white and met with large glass panels that reflected nothing yet wasn't see through either, unless she was surrounded by black rooms. She walked up to one of the glass panels, holding her hand out in front of her. When she touched the glass lights illuminated from beyond, allowing her to see that she was in a kind of small holding box inside a larger room. There were people in that room that seemed to be watching her move about in her cage. She did not recognize anyone; even the man that had brought her here was not present.

All the people on the outside were wearing long flowing cloaks red in color with golden embellishments. She noticed one that was in white with tiny golden runes covering its cloak. It was exactly what the Silent Brothers wore, but there were long hoods over each of their faces so she could not tell for sure what any of them looked like.

A loud voice boomed inside the box making Clary jump in surprise. "Clarissa Morgenstern, you have been summoned before the council to explain the experimentation as well as the reappearance of both your father and brother. Do you have anything you would like to proclaim before we begin?" The voice said. Clary looked around not knowing exactly who to speak to.

"I am Clarissa Morgenstern but I go by Clary Fray, I only recently found out who my father was and who I was for that matter." She said timidly looking between the cloaked figures.

"Very well, Clary Fray, we shall begin. When did you first discover you were the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern?" The voice asked.

"When I was 18 I first found out about the Shadowhunter world. I went to the New York Institute and talked with Hodge, when I told him who my mother was he figured out who my father was, though I was only told his name at that time." Clary answered trying to be accurate without giving away too much personal information.

"How did you come to find Valentine had hidden his manor along with journals that provided information about the experimentation he had done on you?"

"When I first started training we discovered that I was particularly naturally skilled with runes. We went to the Silent Brothers for their help but we didn't get any answers even though they went through all of my memories. They said it would be in the previous generations' memories, my mom was in a coma, and we thought that Valentine was dead so I decided that we could try going to the manor ruins and see if anything had been left. When I was there I used a rune and found myself in the hidden house and the journals were on a bookshelf in the library." Clary explained.

"How did you know what rune to make to get into the house?" The voice asked, it was full of suspicion.

"I saw the rune in my head and I just drew it." Clary said not knowing how else to explain it to them.

"Are you saying that you were given a vision of a rune that happened to work on that particular location to bring you into a house that was thought to have been destroyed decades ago?" The question almost sounded sarcastic, Clary could tell the speaker thought that she was lying.

"I already told you that I have particular skills when it comes to runes. I believe this is because of the angel blood my father used on me when my mom was still pregnant with me. I can see them in my head, sometimes runes that no one has ever seen before. That was just one of them." Clary said getting a little frustrated; she did not like that these people were calling her a liar.

"We would like a demonstration in order to validate your claims." Said the voice.

"What exactly would you like me to do?" Clary asked, producing her stele from its holster. She had left the pure adamas one at home, not wanting them to know the fullest extent of her power.

"Whatever comes to you will be sufficient." The voice said, Clary could tell it was accompanied with a snide smile. They were mocking her, and it was really starting to make her mad. Clary closed her eyes and began to concentrate, she wanted to really prove to them beyond doubt that she was not lying. Lines swirled and tangled in her mind, quickly settling into the perfect shape with the perfect meaning.

She drew the lines on her arm and closed her eyes and waiting. She felt a slight tremor and then a loud crash as all the glass around her turned into sand from which it had been originally formed. It fell to the floor, the walls disintegrating around her, until she was left in a square shape of dust and sand. She looked up to them and smiled wide. "I call that one restore." She said proudly.

"What specifically was the purpose of the rune?" The voice said, now the sarcasm gone from its voice.

"I turned the walls back into the materials they were originally made from. It can serve many purposes I guess, but what I really wanted was to be out of the glass cage, it felt like I was some kind of freak on exhibit." Clary said smugly, she didn't care if she was crossing some kind of line.

It was silent for a moment before the voice spoke again. "We agree that we have not seen this rune before and we believe that you may have had the rune appear to you which helped you to discover the hidden manor."

"Not may have, that is what happened. I went in, found the journals and took them back to my house to read. That was when I discovered what a monster my father was." Clary said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You knew at this time that Valentine was not dead, yet you did not come to the Clave with this information?" A new voice said this one distinctly female and sounded disapproving.

"I didn't know that he was exactly not dead, I mean no one had heard from him in like 20 years, a lot can happen in that time. I wish he had choked on his dinner years ago, alone in his house and no one to find him, but apparently that was not the case. And no, I did not come to the Clave with the information I had, it was written from the perspective of a rambling psychopath, I thought I had demon blood in me for Raziel's sake!" Clary puffed.

"So you knew nothing about Valentine or his plans to come and take you as well as Sebastian?" The woman scoffed.

"No, I had spent the past week trying to stay away from Jace because we had thought that I was the demon and he was the angel. According to Valentine's plans, he wanted a half demon half angel hybrid. It was Valentine that told me that I was part angel, and that was after he kidnapped me and Sebastian." Clary said painfully. She did not like to think back to that time.

"So Valentine wanted you and Sebastian to have a child?" The woman asked, her disgust easy to hear.

"Yes, he did. But there was no way that was ever going to happen; I mean Sebastian is my brother, that's just eww." Clary said, a slight shiver running through her spine.

"How were you able to escape?" The voice asked a bit more interested now.

"I looked out the window and saw Jace, and somehow he was able to sort of see me as well. Sebastian and I worked together to play nice with Valentine until Jace could get us out." Clary paused, she had not decided if she wanted to tell them about the angel or not. "I found out later that Jace had brought a warlock with him to help pull the manor into our universe. I fought off Valentine by breaking his nose and then made my way to the front door. Sebastian helped me to get out when the manor flickered into this universe but when Sebastian tried to jump, he was pulled back by Valentine. Valentine was trying to escape; the house was falling apart as it was being ripped back and forth through the universes, so Sebastian closed the door to the house preventing Valentine's escape as well as his own. We all thought him dead until last night." Tears were forming in Clary's eyes as she remembered looking into Sebastian's eyes as he closed the door, sacrificing himself for her.

"You had no idea that he was alive?" The voice said, somewhat softer now.

"No." Clary sniffed.

There was silence as Clary awaited another question to be asked. The hooded figures turned and whispered amongst themselves before turning back to Clary. "We believe you. Although we are very interested in the powers in which you seem to have concerning runes, also we have concerns for you and Sebastian staying in the same house when it was Valentine's plan all along to have the two of you together….romantically. We would like you to stay here in Allicante for a little while so we may learn about your unique gifts, as well as separating you from Sebastian for some time until we deem necessary." The voice decreed.

"No." Clary protested. "I just got him back; you cannot take him away from me again. Nothing is going to happen between us, he is my brother, and he sacrificed himself to save me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Clary sobbed her throat tight with anger.

"Until we can be proven that the entirety of our being is safe we will take every precaution we deem fit no matter your objections. You will be placed in a house here and report to the main conference room daily at 9am sharp. Jace will be allowed to stay with you but Sebastian will be sent outside the city. You are not permitted to leave the city without clearance of the Clave; failure to abide by our decree may result in banishment." The voice said, sharp again.

Clary dropped to her knees, unable to contain the sorrow in her heart any longer. She hadn't gotten enough time with Sebastian since she had found out he was alive. She had just begun to feel like her life was coming back together and now these people were taking over her life telling her what to do. The hooded figures turned and left Clary to her own sorrow, the guard from earlier coming in only once the rest were gone. He lightly picked her up from under her arms, helping her to stand on her own.

"Come this way miss, I have been instructed to take you to your new residence. Jace will be there waiting for you." He said kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I was hoping to get this chapter out by Monday and I am quite pleased to have it out today! I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful weekend. Happy Holidays to those of you that will be celebrating this weekend. Please enjoy and review as always. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary was led slowly through the city, no longer looking around to the artfully crafted buildings surrounding her. She was lost in her own thoughts. She wanted at least to get the chance to say good-bye to Sebastian, even though she had no idea how long the Clave planned on keeping them apart. Clary felt like the whole thing was stupid, just because her father was sick and twisted did not mean that his children would be. At least she would be here with Jace, after the past couple months they had been at each other's side constantly but the communication between them had been nearly non-existent.

The guard stopped in front of an impressive looking building, Clary looked up and saw it had 4 stories and was covered in large windows. The building was tan like all the others around it, with a cobble brick roof that matched the streets. All the shutters were painted black, but they looked as if they were merely for decoration and seemed to be secured open at all times. It was a much grander house than some of the others she had passed.

The guard opened the door for her and she slowly walked in, there was light everywhere coming in from all the windows. It smelled like warm apple cider with hints of vanilla and cinnamon making Clary feel a bit more at ease. This house was filled with love and warmth. The guard bowed and left without a word. Clary closed the door behind him and jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a now unfamiliar embrace. It had been a long time since Jace had been so openly affectionate with her; maybe their night last night had done more good for them than Clary could have imagined it to.

Clary melted into his arms, Jace had a way of making everything so much better, so much more tolerable. "Looks like I am going to have plenty of time to show you around the city." He whispered into her ear, tickling a loose hair against her neck.

Clary turned to face him without leaving his embrace. "Yeah looks like we will be staying for a while. I just don't understand why all this is necessary; Sebastian isn't going to hurt me or try to sleep with me. We don't need to be separated."

Jace leaned down and kissed Clary's forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin for a moment before he spoke. "I have known Sebastian all my life, and he would never hurt you. But, there is something…off about him right now. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something different in the way he just is. I think it's a good idea to keep you safe until Sebastian either readjusts to being away from all those demons or we figure out why he is acting so strange." Jace said.

"I haven't noticed anything different." Clary said, her eyes closed.

"I think you are so excited that he is alive you are not catching the subtle differences." Jace said, taking one of the stray strands of hair between his finger tips and twirling it lightly.

"Aren't you excited that he is alive?" Clary asked opening her eyes to look at Jace.

"Of course I am, but I am telling you he is different. Maybe it is because he spent so long in another dimension and he just hasn't adjusted yet, but until he is more…normal, I don't want to risk you being hurt." Jace said releasing the strand and tucking it gently behind her ear.

Clary went to the tips of her toes, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to pull him down to her. She touched her lips to his gently, inhaling the scent of copper and sunshine, tasting him against her lips. She had missed this closeness, she felt completely, uniquely whole with him by her side. "Alright, if you think it's for the best then I will go along with it for awhile." She said softly, breaking from the kiss.

"Well, let me give you a tour of our temporary home." Jace said stepping away from her, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers as he pulled her out of the entryway.

The house was huge and contained over 20 bedrooms with 2 single beds in each room. It was primarily used during summer conventions when Shadowhunters from all over the world were invited to Allicante to convene on laws, rules, and regulations. During the rest of the year there were few times when the house was actually used. Jace had already picked a room for them up on the highest floor. He had pushed the two single beds side-by-side and stuffed a blanket into the crack between the beds, making as close as he could to one large bed. It wouldn't be as comfortable as their bed back in their house, or the ones in the institute, but it would serve its purpose for now.

"They let me go back to the house and get a few things before you got back. You were meeting with them a lot longer than they met with me. I grabbed some of your favorite clothes, some drawing supplies, and your adamas stele." Jace said crossing the room to the dresser, opening the top drawer to show Clary it was full of her belongings.

"I don't think I am going to be bringing my stele along with me for my rune demonstrations though, I did enough damage today. But it was their own fault for pissing me off and insinuating that I was a liar." Clary said running her finger along the stele, watching as it glowed under her touch.

"What did you do?" Jace said trying to sound parental but he could not hide his amusement.

"They put me in a glass box like I was an animal at the zoo, then they doubted what I could do with runes. They asked for a demonstration in order to prove myself not a liar….so…..I turned the box into sand which fell to the ground around me and left me free." Clary said looking away from Jace. They had talked this morning about not over showing the Clave what she could do. He was worried if they were to take particular interest in her it would not turn out well for them.

Jace's eyes were wide. "You couldn't show them a harmless rune like make yourself invisible or something?" Jace asked, she had done exactly what they had discussed she not do this morning.

"Jace, they practically called me a liar, I was mad, that was just the rune that popped into my head." Clary said throwing her hands into the air in defense.

"Well I guess tomorrow we will get to see just how interested they are in your rune powers, when do you have to go?" Jace asked flopping himself down on the bed.

"They said to be there at 9am sharp." Clary said joining him on the bed.

Jace curled his arm around Clary, pulling her into his chest. "How about we take a nap and then I will show you around the city?" He said lovingly.

Clary yawned wide. "That sounds perfect." She said snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

Sebastian had been taken off to his own room to face the Clave alone; he was well used to the routine after several years of being summoned in the same way to the Clave. "So, any new gossip you want to dish before they get me in there?" Sebastian prodded to his escorting guard; it was the same one he usually got. The guard said nothing, as usual. "Alrighty then, good to talk with you as always." Sebastian said as he reached his destination and the guard turned quickly to leave.

Sebastian was in his usual glass cage and grabbed a chair that was left in the room for him. He spun it around and straddled the chair, draping his arm over the back. He sat there for a long time; they must be busy talking with Jace and Clary. The lights in the outer room turned on and Sebastian could see the cloaked figures standing before him.

"Sebastian Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, we held a funeral for you a few months ago, would you like to explain to us how you are in-fact not dead?" The voice filled the tiny glass room.

"Well to put it simply I didn't die, so I guess you were all a little preemptive on the celebration." Sebastian said arrogantly. He had never spoken to them with much respect, not after they had taken him and tortured him for years trying to get information out of him about Valentine.

"Is that all that you have to declare?" The female voice asked; Sebastian could hear her smile. She always had been the most sadistic of all the Clave members.

"Well I couldn't imagine you would be satisfied with that answer considering I have not given you anything other than what you can clearly see. So let me go through it real quick, the house came down around us, I was pinned by a large beam that fell. Valentine was killed, a brick to the skull. I passed out, waiting to die, woke up outside the rubble. My demon mom was there, she had pulled me from the rubble and nursed me back to health before sending me back here." Sebastian said, making sure he was giving about the same amount of details as he had to Jace and Clary. He eagerly awaited their response.

"Your demon mom saved you?" The female said sounding a lot like Jace. "What interest would she have in saving you?"

"I really guess it was just because we shared blood. She must be one of those demons with a huge maternal kick or something. I have a scar from the beam if you would like to see it." Sebastian said lifting his pant leg.

"That will not be necessary at this time." The voice rang out and Sebastian dropped his pant leg. "Did you see Valentine dead?" The voice asked.

Sebastian paused a moment, slight confusion running across his face. It lasted only a split second before it cleared and Sebastian answered confidently as if there had never been any uncertainty. "Yes, I saw the brick hit him above the eye, and I saw as his brains squirted onto the floor, I would consider that pretty dead."

"Thank you as always for your cooperation. We will be holding you in your usual cell until we decide to free you, as usual." The female voice sneered.

"Of course." Sebastian said through gritted teeth, a part of him had hoped he would be on his way without the usual rounds in the jail cells beneath the building. The cloaked members began to leave and Sebastian's guard had returned to gather him and take him to his cell. They kept one special for him, the same one he had been placed in when he was 16, every time he came to visit he would be put back in his cell for at least one night.

The guard smiled, holding out his hand for Sebastian to produce his stele. This was a little game they have been playing for years, and Sebastian knew the alternative for not giving up his stele or submitting to the weapons check. Sebastian pulled his stele, dropping it to the floor at the guard's feet, giving him a wide smile. "That damn thing, seems like it slips more and more each time I get it out." Sebastian said, backing his way into his cell, his hands flat in front of him. Once he was beyond the cell opening, the door slid shut in front of him. The guard bent down and picked up the fallen stele with a smile, pocketing it before turning and walking away.

Sebastian was left alone, he made his way over to his usual bed, which was more like a mattress with all the padding ripped out and left with nothing more than just the springs. Sebastian lay down on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. Surprisingly it was not as uncomfortable as he remembered it being, it was still better than lying on the ground for those months while his leg healed. He just wished it was a little warmer here.

He had a feeling they would be keeping him longer than his usual one night stay. It was more frustrating this time as he was anxious to be back out in the world, back out with Clary. He found he drifted into an easy sleep thinking of her and the future he had planned for them. The fun with the Clave would be beginning in the evening and he wanted to be fully rested for what they had in store for him.

* * *

Jace woke first from his nap, turning his head to look at Clary. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes curling up and away from her eyes. They were a deep red color, more like the color of her mom's hair than her own. He loved it when she didn't wear mascara because then when the light hit her eyes in just the right way the slight shimmer of red would appear. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and watched as her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened. He was always mesmerized by her brilliant green eyes which looked lovingly into his smoldering golden gaze.

"How was your nap?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I feel much better now." Clary said softly, her voice still heavy with sleep. "Are you planning on taking me for a tour of the city now?" Clary asked.

"I had a little something else in mind for right now." Jace said giving Clary a panty dropping smile. How could she ever refuse him?

He bent down slowly kissing the tip of her nose. Clary smiled at his light touch, feeling her blood sing through her veins.

"What are you smiling at?" Jace asked softly, teasing her.

"You." She said simply.

"What about me?" Jace teased.

"I just love being close to you again." She said looking deep into his eyes, studying his face and the way his hair hung down around him. His hair was golden and the exact same color of the angel's that was tethered in the basement at Valentine's manor. Clary had not gotten a whole lot of features from the angel. She wondered if that was only because she had not been exposed to the angel blood for as long as Jace had been. If she had, would she have ended up with golden hair and golden eyes like Jace? Would people mistake her and him for siblings?

"Where did you go?" Jace said brushing his fingers lightly across her cheek.

Clary snapped out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking about how much you look like the angel that Valentine had captured." Clary said bringing her hands up to his temples to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah? Well I have always said I looked like a god, now you know the truth, I literally look like an angel." Jace said giving Clary a dazzling smile before leaning down, this time to kiss her on the lips. Clary melted into the kiss as she felt her body come alive under his touch. He shifted lightly so his body was on top of hers, making her his prisoner.

Her fingers ran through his hair, feeling the silky tresses slide through her fingers. She stopped at the back of his head clamping down on his hair; pulling him tightly into her while she slid her tongue into his mouth. She elicited a low groan from him as he extended his tongue to meet hers.

He flattened his body against hers, pressing her into the soft mattress below. Their kiss deepened as they felt the passion and heat coursing through their veins. Exploring the city would definitely have to wait until later, there were more pressing needs at the moment.

Jace took his time, slowly undressing her, taking time to cherish each bare area before moving to the next. Clary relinquished all control to him, letting him move and strip her as he pleased. He rid her first of her long loose sweater tossing it to the floor. He kissed her newly exposed collarbones trailing light kisses from one to the next. Clary's hands slipped from his hair, running down his muscular arms, gripping his biceps tightly as he nipped lightly at her skin.

Jace sat up slightly, ridding himself of his white shirt, gripping it tightly at the collar and pulling it off his head. She looked to his bare chest, chiseled with muscle and marked with runes. She reached up tracing lightly with her fingers over each of the runes, tickling his skin. He closed his eyes beneath her touch needing to just feel her against his skin. His eyes opened as she trailed lower, leaning down to give her a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies together tightly. His hand roamed down to cup her breast through her shirt and bra. He gave her a tender squeeze.

There was a knock at the door startling both of them, Clary gave a small squeak of surprise. Jace laughed lightly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Guess we will have to continue this later." He said, kissing her lightly before getting up to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus chapter! I found a little tad of inspiration if all your lovely reviews and this chapter flowed so easily I just couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy and please review, it helps me to write so much quicker!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jace headed downstairs toward the door, the knocking was ceaseless and persistent. He hurried his pace wondering if something was wrong and who would be knocking on their door. He reached the knob, turning it and swinging the door open wide and before he could even register who was at the door a thin pair of arms were snaked around his bare torso.

Clary had heard the knocking pick up in speed and even though Jace had gone to answer it, she decided to shrug on one of his shirts and head down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. She came down the stairs and saw Jace in the doorway with a thin girl with dark hair falling to her shoulders embracing him tightly. Clary took a slow step forward and the step she was on announced her presence with a loud groan. The girl looked over Jace's shoulder, spotting Clary and detached from him immediately.

"Aline?" Jace said with surprise now that he got his first look at who had attacked him. Clary continued her slow descent until she reached them looking to Jace for answers.

"I heard you were in town, by the angel it's been a long time. Why don't you and the Lightwoods visit anymore? Things have been so boring around here lately." The girl said completely ignoring the strange looks she was getting from Clary.

Jace looked to Clary with an apologetic smile. "Clary, this is Aline. A family friend of the Lightwoods, whenever we came to Alicante we used to visit with them." Jace tried to explain.

"Yeah they used to stay at my house. But they haven't really visited since about what, two years ago? That was the summer when you and I hooked up." Aline said bluntly.

Jace began to cough, Clary's eyes went from confused to smoldering with anger. She passed a silent conversation with Jace and he knew he was in for some hell later. "As much as it is pleasant to see you again Aline, what are you doing here?" Jace said recovering his voice.

"Well I was hoping we could go out." Aline said placing a hand on her hip. Jace could hear Clary scoff at the idea.

"Aline, this is Clary, my girlfriend." Jace said ignoring Aline's request. Aline looked to Clary looking her up and down with feigned interest.

"Of course you could tag along too if you wanted." Aline said to Clary. Clary was getting red in the face, being completely filled with rage, as she was about to say something Jace stepped in for her.

"Thank you for stopping by Aline, I'm sure we will hang out soon, but for right now we are a little busy with demands from the Clave. Don't worry I know where you live and will stop by when I can." Jace said going to the door and opening it for Aline. She looked at Jace strangely and then to Clary.

"If the two of you were in the middle of getting it on, you could have just said so from the start. I'll be expecting to see you again." Aline said trailing her finger across Jace's chest as she headed through the open door.

Jace shut the door once she hit the road and turned in the direction he knew her house to be. He turned and saw Clary standing there, her arms crossed at her chest, her foot tapping lightly on the floor. She was pissed, he could tell, she was pissed.

"Before you get your panties all in a bunch, let me explain Aline to you." Jace said defensively. Clary raised one eyebrow and Jace figured he better start talking before she did. "Aline and I slept together once, a few years back. We had known each other for years and she had always had the biggest crush on me. It was really just an experiment." Jace wasn't sure he was saying that right.

"So your ex-experiment shows up at the house we are staying in and even after she meets his girlfriend still has the balls to ask you out?" Clary said, each word was spit like venom.

"She wasn't an experiment, I was. Aline wanted to try because she wasn't sure." Jace tried to explain. "Clary, Aline wanted to be sure that guys weren't her…thing." Jace finished.

Clary's expression changed, her eyes going wide and her arms falling to the sides. "So, she wasn't asking you for another round of sex?" Clary said slowly making sure she understood him right.

"Well I mean I am good, but I don't think that was what she was after, no." Jace said laughing nervously. "She probably would enjoy your company more than she would mine." Jace said, letting a wide smile cross his face as he gave Clary a devilish look. Clary smacked him in the chest hard.

"Seriously Jace, THAT is what you are thinking about?" She said turning on her heel heading quickly back up the steps.

"Clary, it was a joke. Don't be mad." Jace said following after her. She got all the way to their room without saying a word, pushing the door open with force. Jace followed in quickly before she could shut him out. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just joking." He said softly.

Clary turned to face him and she was not as angry as he thought she was. "Is that what you would really like?" She said, her voice soft and almost full of fear.

"Oh baby, no, not at all." Jace said pulling her into his chest. His mind raced through the mental images of bringing a second female into the bedroom, he couldn't say that he would say no, but it wasn't like she was thinking. "You are more than enough for me, I don't need or want anyone else." Jace said into the crown of her head, placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"You're sure?" Clary's voice was full of doubt. He had been with lots of women before, many that were no doubt much more experienced than she was. They could probably do things that Clary had never even heard of before.

Jae pushed her away slightly, holding on to her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You are my everything. When I spent that week away from you I felt like all the joy and light had left the world. There was nothing left for me, there never could be if you were not there by my side. The only way the sun comes up each morning is when you are by my side, nothing will ever change that." He said bending down to give her a light kiss. Their lips just barely brushing against each others.

Clary let out the breath she had been holding. "I feel the same about you, I just know the other women you have been with have all been more experienced, and…" Clary was cut-off by Jace.

"Everything you do is perfect. That is why I am with you and not them. I don't want you to be like them, I just want you the way you are." Jace said cupping the side of her face in his hand. "Now that we are rested and clearly not in the mood for what we were doing, would you like to go on the tour of the city?" Jace asked hoping he could be done with this conversation. Declarations of emotions were not his favorite subject.

"I would love for you to take me on a tour." Clary said smiling.

* * *

Sebastian woke with a start, looking around remembering where he was. Dinner would be served soon, if that is, they decided to feed him today. Sometimes they would "forget" to bring food to him for days and then take him down to a small enclosed room with food laid out over the entire table. They would secure him down in a chair to where he could not move and then ask him questions. He was subject to answer them all the while his mouth salivated at the smells wafting through the room. They never let him have any, no matter how much he cooperated. They always claimed he knew more than he was telling him, and then they would take him back to his cell where a cold bowl of oatmeal like slime was served.

Sebastian peered through his barred window, noticing that the sun was drifting low on the horizon. There would only be maybe an hour left of daylight for today. Sebastian heard a metallic ting behind him as the guard hit his metal bowl against the cell door. Guess he would be getting fed today after all. Sebastian turned slowly, the guard bending down, keeping his eyes on Sebastian the whole time. He slid the bowl across the ground until it was mostly on Sebastian's side. The guard stood and took a step back, watching as Sebastian slowly came forward to grab his dinner.

Sebastian looked into the bowl curiously and then back up to the guard. He responded with a pleasant smile before turning and leaving Sebastian confusing holding the bowl in hand. For some reason they were being "kind" to Sebastian today, his dinner featured pot roast with carrots and potatoes. It was still warm. Perhaps they were trying to lull Sebastian into a false sense of security before they began to torture him; that is after all what he would do.

He ate his dinner quickly, placing the empty bowl on his cell floor near the door as he was expected to. It shouldn't be long now until they came to collect eh bowl, and possibly him. He went and laid back down on his bunk, crossing his arms behind his head. He watched the shadows grow longer on the ceiling as the sun sunk beneath the tips of the mountains in the distance. There would only be a little while longer before darkness would retake the earth, a time when Sebastian was beginning to feel more alive.

When he was stuck in the other universe, he found there was very little time when the sun there would grace the planet. All the demons would shrink away from the coming light, hiding themselves away until the darkness came again. Sebastian had learned to sleep during the light periods and to be awake during the night like his demonic brethren. He was even stronger and faster at night, the rune that Lilith had given him shone brightly against the black night, pulsing in time to the beating of his heart.

When the shadows were gone and replaced by only a few speckles of light coming from distant stars that shone in the cloudless sky that was when they came for him as he had expected. He smiled wide in the dark away from their prying eyes. This session would go much differently than the other times had. They had no idea how tame he had been for them, how willing he was to help and please them all for Jace's sake. Now they were messing with his plans with Clary, now they would understand his true nature and power.

He heard as his bowl was retrieved, the meal scraping against the hard floor as it was pulled to the other side. He heard as keys were unsheathed from their holster and one lone key was put into the metal hole of the door. The clicking of the cylinders as the key found its way home and a final click as the lock gave way. The door creaked open and Sebastian looked over, his guard was standing in his doorway, the taunting smile still plastered over his face. "Time to come with me." He said.

Sebastian sat up; swinging his legs to the side and letting them fall to the floor with a thud. He stood slowly, stretching and taking his time. He walked slowly to the door, pausing only a few steps away from the guard. He could see his stele, still holstered where the guard had put it earlier. Sebastian didn't understand how someone could be so fucking stupid.

"Put your hands behind your back." The guard said simply, as if his job bored him. Sebastian complied without comment, placing his hands wrist over wrist behind his back, turning slowly waiting for the guard to enter his cell. They had grown lax and lazy since they had known him. He had never given them a fight before, so they were not expecting one now after so many years. The guard crossed the threshold of the cell, leaving himself at Sebastian's mercy whether he knew it or not. The guard reached toward Sebastian, stele in hand, preparing to mark him with the binding rune, but this time Sebastian was not willing to go along with the plan.

He spun around suddenly grabbing the guard by the wrist twisting fiercely hearing a satisfying crunch as the bones in his wrist snapped into pieces. The guard's eyes were wide with shock. "Bet you're fucking awake now." Sebastian growled as he grabbed the stele and marking the guard with a soundless rune to prevent his scream. It all happened in a fraction of a second.

Sebastian released the guard and he brought his other hand up to cradle the one that was badly broken. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, reveling in the pain the man was in. The old Sebastian would have felt bad because he knew that was what normal people felt. The old Sebastian would have fought the laughter that was bubbling in his chest. The old Sebastian was gone.

Laughter erupted from him and he felt more joy than he had in years. The guard's eyes welled with tears, his mouth open, a silent scream stuck by the rune. Sebastian kicked swiftly, hearing yet another crunch as the guard slipped to the floor, his leg broken. Sebastian watched as his eyes rolled around in his head as he gave in to the darkness that claimed him. The guard was knocked unconscious from the pain, still breathing, still alive. Sebastian bit his lip, looking at the pathetic form at his feet. It would be so easy to end his pathetic life, all he would have to do would be to wrap his hands around the feeble man's neck and squeeze his life out of him. But the man was not conscious; Sebastian would not be able to watch as the life left his eyes. He reached down and grabbed his stele from the man's holster, throwing the guard's stele to the floor for him to use when he woke. Sebastian stepped away from the guard, walking through the now open door of his cell, slamming it shut after him. He walked with his back straight, his shoulder's squared.

This world was his to play with; he had let them have their fun while he was attempting to play good for the sake of his brother. Playtime was over and now the world would know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok to start, I completely forgot the disclaimer on this story so I do apologize but: Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, those as well as all the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I am writing this for only my own amusement and receive no final or other gain from this story or any others that I write. **

**Second I am sorry it has taken so long to update and the chapter is a little shorter than I typically like to write. Honestly there has been a lot of things going on in my life as well as the lives around me. These things will continue to impact my life for honestly a few weeks, I am ready for my life to go back to normal and once they do, I am confident that my writing will go back to normal as well. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I absolutely love hearing from each and every one of you. Even with these troubling times it makes my day better every time I hear from one of you. Oh and I am very excited to tell you all that I got a new tattoo on Saturday, which I will make as the cover picture for this story. This is a picture of me, and my new tattoo, yes it is really real. Now on to the story, I hope you all enjoy, there are some slight lemons in the chapter but nothing too big. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Sebastian walked the dark and empty halls, there were fewer guards on duty in the evenings but he was hoping he would run into a few of them. Hearing the crack as the guards bones shattered under his touch was like finally giving in and scratching an itch you have been trying to ignore. But it only made the itch worse; he wanted to do it again and again until the floor beneath him ran red with blood. Sebastian was disappointed when he made it all the way to the door without encountering a single guard. Sebastian reached out for the handle of the door and paused with his hand merely inches away. He thought about going back around the halls trying to see if he could find someone. He shook his head slightly, as pleasurable at it would be, he had other matters to attend to.

He extended his hand fully touching the knob. Lights came on around him temporarily startling him. Figures emerged from the shadows holding witch lights high in the air. The light bounced off the walls blinding Sebastian with their light and power. It was like going outside on a very sunny day after a giant snow fall, the light reflecting off each snow crystal. That moment of blindness was all the guards needed before they descended on Sebastian. They used runes to bind him, not only by the hands but also by the feet. If there had been fewer and if he had not been caught off guard he would have had a chance to fight them off.

Once he was secured tightly a new figure immerged from behind the blinding light, a wide smile etched across her face. "I always knew it was a matter of time before you showed us your real side." She smirked. "Take him away to his new cell, make sure the one next to him is cleared and ready, it won't be long before his sister shows her true colors as well." The woman laughed then turned and walked away.

Sebastian's blood boiled, she was talking about Clary. No one would hold her hostage; no one would harm a hair on her head, not if he had any say about it. They had messed with the wrong person. Sebastian was lead away; he did not struggle or fight. He knew how to play their game and this slight set back only showed him that he had grown soft and self-assured. They took him lower beneath the building than he had ever been taken before. It was a lot like descending into the underground of the Silent Brothers. He wondered if they would have cells down here too, and if he would have any company other than his sister they were planning for.

The cell he was brought to had no window for him to tell day from night. He really didn't mind the darkness. It was made of large stone with runes carved into it, containment runes so he could not escape. There was a large set of heavy iron bars that formed the doorway where he was led in. The guard did not follow him into his cell and instead instructed Sebastian to turn and put his hands through the narrow bars to be released. Once he was freed from his bindings he turned to find the guard already gone. There were no other prisoners on this level so far as he could tell and Sebastian was surrounded by darkness and silence.

The area where he was to sleep was nothing more than a large slab of stone that stood 3 foot tall from the ground. It was completely smooth but also utterly cold. Sebastian lay down and felt a shiver run through his whole body, it was as if the heat was being stolen from his body. He turned to the side so as little of his body touched the cold stone. He fell asleep thinking about the warm rivers that flowed through the rocky planet he had begun to miss. Maybe Clary would like it there too.

* * *

Jace and Clary walked hand in hand through the city pointing out all the buildings he knew and what they were used for. Several were homes of Shadowhunters whose family had lived in Alicante for years. Clary wondered how different she would be if she had been raised in this life and not as a Mundane. It really was beautiful here and the people were all like her, she finally felt like she was home.

The buildings looked old but well cared for. There was no glamour here for Clary to look through. She wanted so desperately to sit and paint the buildings with the sun setting just behind the mountain ranges in the background. As it turned to night the tall wards made of admas began to glow dimly. She felt surrounded by angelic presence and it made her feel comfortable. Jace didn't talk much other than explaining the buildings, he was letting her just enjoy the sights.

They had wandered around until it was well after dark. The stars did not shine as brightly here because of the ward towers, but some of the brightest ones could still be seen in the night sky. Jace led Clary slowly through the city, heading back to the house they would be staying in. Jace stopped in front of their building and saw with amusement that Clary did not recognize that this one was theirs. He walked up to the front door opening it and saw Clary's surprise before she registered that she was back "home."

"I think I am going to need you with me all the time when I walk around, I get all turned around." Clary said following Jace in the door.

"You don't need to come up with an excuse to follow me around, I know I am irresistible." He said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her roughly into his chest crashing his lips to hers. She could feel him smile into the kiss and she wrapped her arm around the back of his head. The kiss deepened instinctually and their tongues dance with each other. Clary tugged the little hairs as the back of his neck causing Jace to growl low in his throat.

He broke from the kiss to pull back to look in Clary's eyes, they were dilated and slightly crossed as she looked up to him. It was like she was on a drug and that drug's name was Jace. "Do you think we can finish what we started earlier without being interrupted again?" She said breathlessly.

Jace smiled looking down to her; he bent for a slow and passionate kiss pouring all his love for her into that one moment. "I don't care if the damn Queen of England comes knocking, I'm not stopping for anything." He whispered against her lips, sending shivers through her body. Jace returned to the kiss this time more urgent and needy.

His hands roamed lower slowly feeling the dip of her back. He ran his fingers side to side across the small of her back as he kissed her, feeling her body shutter against him. His hands flattened as he moved lower, one hand for each cheek until he got to her thighs. He lifted her forcefully making her cry out in surprise. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, happy to be closer to the same height as he was. Their bodies were flush and Clary could feel the heat rolling off is body as her own felt hot to the point of being uncomfortable. She needed to be rid of her clothes but couldn't take her hands off him either.

There was a small table beside the door, Jace turned and set her on it roughly in his hurry. Clary moaned as her back hit the wall, the decorative figures that had been placed on the table sliding and falling to the floor with a crash. Jace was still there between her legs but now she had enough room to begin to rid herself of her clothes that were beginning to suffocate her. She grabbed the hem of her sweater she had put on to go out for their walk, pulling it quickly over her head before their lips reconnected. Clary grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled lightly. Jace growled; he liked it when she played rough.

Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles and pulling him into her as she pushed his jacket down his arms letting it fall haphazardly to the ground. Jace's hand twisted into her hair grabbing as much of it as he could and pulled her head back so he could slide from her lips to her throat. Clary moaned with pleasure as he sucked on the tender skin at the base of her neck. He made her feel beautiful and powerful like no one else had ever made her feel before. Her hands roamed down the front of his white shirt feeling his hard muscles beneath the thin fabric. She wandered down slowly as he was surely making a mark on her neck from his insistent biting and sucking. At the moment she didn't even care.

Clary found her way to the hem of his shirt, sliding her finger across the small strip of skin before the edge of his pants. She felt Jace shudder under her touch and she dipped a single finger lower, running beneath the band of his boxers. Jace stopped working on her neck; he raised his head to look Clary in the eyes. She looked up at him, her green eyes large and innocent looking while she continued the back and forth movement of her finger.

She never broke eye contact as she removed her finger and started to unbuckle his belt. Jace was breathing heavy and Clary reveled in her power over him. She unlatched the belt and headed for the button of his jeans.

There was a loud knock at the door right next to them causing Clary to jump. Jace snapped out of his fixation and looked to the door with an incredulous look. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He exhaled.

Clary reached her hand up to Jace's face, pulling him to look at her once more. "Not even for the Queen of England remember?" She said sweetly pulling him into a kiss. There was another loud knock at the door, followed by several more; it was the kind of knock someone with authority used.

"In the name of the Clave we demand you open the door or we will open it for you." A voice boomed from the outside.

Jace exhaled loudly and Clary unlocked her ankles from around his waist. Clary remained seated on the table as Jace opened the door, interrupting yet another set of loud knocks. "What do you.." Jace started but several guards pushed past him into the house. They spotted Clary on the table next to the door, the younger guard from earlier blushed noticeably looking to the floor.

"Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern you are under investigation of the Clave, you need to come with us." The leader of the pack said, pulling his stele.

"What has she done?" Jace said taking a step forward but was pushed back by a middle aged guard, clearly still in excellent shape.

"Don't touch him." Clary yelled as she hopped off the table.

"Turn around, place your hands behind your back." The lead guard said.

"And if I don't?" Clary said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Then we will make you." The lead guard said with a sly smile stretching across his face.

Clary looked to Jace who was being held back by the middle aged guard. He was readying himself for a fight, and things would only be worse if Jace were to hit a guard of the Clave. Clary would have to do this to save him from himself. "Fine, I will go with you, but I expect some answers when you get me there." She said, slowly turning around placing wrist over wrist behind her back. She felt a burning sensation as a rune was drawn on her arm, and then her hands were circled in flames. If she struggled even in the slightest bit she would be burned.

"Make sure she doesn't have a stele on her." The lead guard said, nodding to the younger one Clary had met earlier. He gave Clary an apologetic look and then patted her down. He found her stele sheathed in her boot like she usually carried it and held it up to show the leader before pocketing it.

Clary was lead out the door; she looked back at Jace, moving her hands slightly my mistake causing them to burn slightly. Jace was still being held to the wall, fists clenched to his sides. Clary gave him a shake of her head telling him not to do anything. She saw him hesitantly relax slightly, and once she was pulled onto the road the guard released him and then followed them through the door. The guard closed the door on his way out and Clary stared after until she could no longer see Jace.

They led her toward the large building she had been in earlier in the day, none of them talking or even particularly looking at her. "So are you going to tell me why you dragged me out of the house you put me in during the middle of the night?" Clary asked. None of them said a word or looked in her direction. "I guess I will take that as a no." She said looking down; this was definitely not how she saw her night going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty guys here is the next chapter. This has been a particularly difficult week as there was a tragic loss of life and my world was turned upside down and likely will not return to any kind of normalcy anytime soon. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it may be a little confusing at times, which will be sorted out later in the story but if you are particularly confused let me know and I will do some explaining. Enjoy and review, I love to hear from you all.**

* * *

Chapter 5

She was led into the building where the other guards slowed to walking behind her as she was pulled in the direction of office like rooms. The guard beside her came to a sudden stop and Clary nearly burned her wrists again as she struggled to halt in time. A woman dressed in a slate colored pant suit that neither flattered her size or complexion was seated behind a large desk. Her hair was short and blond, pulled back sharply from her face stretching her skin like a mask. The woman stood, she did not acknowledge Clary's presence and talked only to the older guard.

"I see you have the sister, but what I don't understand is why you felt the need to bring her to me, you should have just put her in the cell next to her brother and been done with it." The woman said coolly, Clary recognized the voice; it was the woman that had spoken to her earlier from under a hood. She peered into the woman's eyes and found nothing but a void inside those grey eyes.

"But Inquisitor, should we really put her in the lower levels, she has not yet done anything wrong." Spoke a voice from behind Clary, she turned her head and saw it was the younger guard from earlier.

The woman looked to the guard with not only authority but also malice that seemed to ooze from her pores. "I am the Inquisitor here and it is my decision as to what level of security potential offenders will be placed on while awaiting trial. Do you so easily forget what happened today to Mr. Roberts, her brother's guard? Perhaps I will assign you as the caretaking guard for both the Morgenstern siblings, maybe then you will be grateful for the added security of the lower levels."

The young guard's face turned red and he looked quickly to the floor taking a step backwards. "Take her down to her cell; make sure her brother is well aware that his sister is in custody."

"Yes Inquisitor, and what of the Wayland boy?" The old guard said.

"He is free to leave the city; if he had been important to Valentine he would have been taken with the other two. Clary he was an experiment gone wrong in Valentine's eyes which means he poses no risk to us." The Inquisitor said and then turned to go back to her desk.

"But he is rather fond of the girl, he may try to rebel now that she has been taken into custody." The guard protested. The Inquisitor turned to face him once she reached her desk, placing both hands flat on the surface and leaning over toward the guard.

"Last I looked I was still the Inquisitor here Mr. Reynolds, you would do well to remember your place before you question my decisions. The Wayland boy is free to go, tell him we expect him to gather his belongings and be on his way buy sunset tomorrow, he cannot do much harm if he is outside the city walls. Now if you are finished wasting my time, I have work to do." She said sitting down on her overly stuffed chair, looking down to some papers on her desk like everyone had disappeared.

Reynolds jerked Clary's arm causing her to yelp in pain as the bindings bit into her skin causing the skin to singe. "Come on." He growled through gritted teeth. The other guards did not follow and Clary looked to the younger guard as she passed; his head still down gazing intently to the floor.

Clary was led lower and lower into the building until there were no longer windows meaning they were clearly underground. She remembered back to when she found out that the Clave had taken Sebastian and tortured him for years once they first found out he was the son of Valentine. She wondered if that was now in store for her, and why had they let her get settled into the house with Jace only to come to collect her a few hours later.

The guard slowed his brisk walk to an easier pace, but it was not for Clary's sake. He seemed to stroll through the corridor which was lined with identical iron bared cells. It was very dim down there with only a few witchlights casting shadows at odd angles. The air was humid and dank like they had left the beautiful city of Alicante and gone deep into an underground cave where bugs crawled on the floors and walls. Clary looked to the stone walls between the cells and to the stone floor and was grateful not to see bugs crawling about.

"Sebastian." The guard elongated his name like he was calling to someone hiding nearby. "I brought you a friend to play with." He teased.

Clary yelped quietly as a pair of hands emerged from a cell a few feet down from them.

"What? Another guard for me to beat to a bloody pulp, or would you actually like me to kill this one?" She heard Sebastian's voice say.

"Well actually I think you may be doing us a favor if you kill this one, it would be one less mouth to feed." He responded with a smile in his voice.

Clary watched as familiar white hair appeared at the bars and black eyes looked to her. Anger distorted his face as he recognized his newest playmate was his sister. "If you dare touch her." He growled.

"If I touch her what?" The guard replied getting out his keys to open the cell directly next to Sebastian.

"I will kill you." Sebastian finished.

The guard simply laughed as he swung open the cell door, the iron bars groaning in protest. "In you go sweetheart." The guard said giving Clary a strong push in-between her shoulder blades causing her to stumble and fall into the cell. Her hands were still bound behind her back which prevented her from breaking her own fall but also burned her wrists as she instinctually tried to break her fall. She landed hard on the cold stone floor, hitting her cheek and then rolling to her side.

She hollered in pain from both her cheek which would surely bruise and her wrists which were burnt badly. The guard chuckled to himself, pulling his stele to unbind her but did not offer her an iratze for her pain. He stepped quickly out of her cell pulling the door shut as he went. Clary removed her hands from behind her back, cradling them to her chest but she did not get off the floor as she sobbed.

The guard took a step back so he could see into the two cells at once, Clary on the floor in the fetal position and Sebastian fuming at the cell door. The guard smiled smugly to himself, Valentine had killed his wife during his attack on the Clave 20 years ago. He has been enjoying the slow torture of Sebastian for years but now it would make it even sweeter that he had both the Morgenstern children to play with. He wanted to enjoy the torture now because with what they are, it would only be a matter of time before they were ordered to e executed.

"I will watch the life go out of you under my hands and I will smile then as you are smiling now." Sebastian said low to the guard.

"We'll see who dies first because I plan on smiling at your funeral, as well as your sisters." The guard said walking away.

Once Sebastian could no longer hear the clicking of the guard's heels Sebastian called out to Clary, straining himself to see into her cell. "Clary! Clary are you alright?" He could hear her sobs but she didn't answer him. "It's going to be alright Clary. I promise, I will get them back for hurting you, I will get them all back." He pleaded to her hoping that he could reassure her in some way.

He sunk to the floor, putting his back against the iron bars as he sat and listened to Clary crying in the other cell. He felt like punching the wall between them until he could get over to her, but he knew the bones in his hands would turn to powder before the wall would cave. He listened as Clary's cries slowed until eventually he heard nothing at all. "Clary?" He said softly hoping she had not passed out from pain.

"What did you do?" He heard her voice say, barely above a whisper and horse from her crying. _What did I do? _Echoed in his head like a record on repeat. Why would she want to know what he did?

"What do you mean?" He asked before his head exploded from the confusion building up inside him.

"They brought me down here because you did something, something that told them you had been evil and with Valentine the whole time. They decided to take me too instead of taking any chances. What did you do Sebastian?" The soft voice cracked from the cell beside him.

Sebastian was filled with more emotions than he was capable of handling at the moment. He had experienced a difficult time processing before when the darker side of him would urge him to hurt someone but the conscious side would fight back saying that Jace would be disappointed if he did: this was nothing like that.

Sebastian would feel or thing something and then the thought and emotion would vanish as if it had never happened and a new thought would replace it. _It was Sebastian's fault that she was in here; he didn't need to hurt that guard or to try to escape in the first place__**. **_**I am glad to have Clary so close, I can nearly smell her, and she smells delicious. **_The guard was far too rough with Clary; I hope she isn't hurt too badly._ **At least the bitch can handle some pain that will be more useful than someone fainting at the first scratch.** _I need to get her out of here, she doesn't belong here._ **I need to get her out of here, she is mine.**

Sebastian's head hurt from the battle in his head, the darker thoughts erasing his normal thoughts nearly the instant he felt them but what was left behind was confusion. He could remember any thoughts other than the dark ones but his body still felt the emotions that did not fit with the dark thoughts. It was like someone was playing a game of tug-of-war with his head and he couldn't see who was pulling him on one side but he was hoping silently they would win.

"I nearly killed a guard and tried to escape. I was trying to get to you, trying to get back to you before they could take you. They were just using that as an excuse Clary, they were planning on finding any excuse possible to get you down here. I mean you heard the guard, he has a vendetta against Valentine, and so do most of the other Clave members here in Alicante. Just your last name was enough for them to want to bring you down here and hurt you. How badly are you hurt?" Sebastian heard himself say, it wasn't what he meant to say, or at least he didn't think so. But it sounded good so it must be right.

"My cheek is bruised, I'm guessing badly. My hands are burned and blistering from the binding rune. I wish I had my stele but I will live. Did they hurt you?" Clary soft voice said, Sebastian could tell she was still crying lightly.

"Nothing bad, not like they did to you. I will get us out of here Clary, I will make this right." Sebastian said full of passion, it was something both sides of him actually agreed on.

"I just want to go home." Clary whined softly. She looked down to her wrists and struggled to see against the pale glow from the distant witchlight. Her wrists were blackened in some areas and blisters were forming. She cooled her hands against the cold stone floor it helped a little so she laid down on her side and let her bad cheek get cooled by the cold stone. In general she hurt, her entire body protested, there was really no comfortable position to lie in. Sebastian had beat up a guard and that is why they claimed she was here. He claims he did it trying to escape to get her out of the city because they were coming for her either way. She had not resisted them in any way but they had hurt her and smiled about it. Maybe Sebastian was right, they had been gunning for her and would have found a way to get her down here even if he had cooperated.

At least Jace was free, he would figure out a way to get her out of here. For now she just needed to rest and nurse her injuries. She wanted to sleep but doubted she could, not in the pain she was in. She couldn't even find the strength to pull herself on to the stone slab that was intended to be her bed. It really didn't matter she supposed, the stone was the same whether it was elevated or the floor. At least on the floor she would have more room to stretch out if she wanted to.

"Sebastian?" She said after a while of just laying on the floor.

"Yeah Clary?" She heard her brother's voice call from the cell next door.

"We have to get out of here." She said simply.

"Yeah baby sister, we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart for all your kind words. Things are still all messed up for me but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all for being so wonderful, and on a selfish note your reviews provide me with some of the only smiles I have in a day so this chapter is for you and I am hoping for some reviews of the story to brighten my days. I love you all and I really hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you are thinking or if there is something you would like to see. I feed off your words and you make me a better writer. **

* * *

Chapter 6

The moment the guard let go of Jace and walked out the door, Jace knew he needed help. It was unheard of for the Clave to be acting like this. Jace had heard some stories from Sebastian, but mostly he had thought he was exaggerating. But now with them coming to take Clary even though she had done nothing and had even spoken with them earlier, Jace was beginning to fear that at least some of the stories Sebastian had told were true. He couldn't bear the thought of Clary being subject to some of the horrors that Sebastian had proclaimed.

He took the steps two at a time going up to his and Clary's room to send word out. He was going to need all the help he could get, not just the normal help from Izzy and Alec. He hoped that he would hear back soon.

Jace sat on his bed waiting. He knew that he should try to get some sleep but there was no way he could even consider laying down in the bed feeling the absence of Clary next to him. His body had become so accustomed to having her next to him that without her he was constantly tossing and turning, searching in his sleep for her warmth. He was also waiting for a message back from his reinforcements, trying desperately not to allow himself to march down to the Clave main conference room and doing something stupid just to be in a cell with Clary.

There was a loud knock at the door making Jace jump. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was paying to the angel it was Clary, that they had realized they had made a huge mistake in taking her. He raced down the steps, maybe it really was Clary. The knocking was loud and insistent, just like the knocking from the guards when they had interrupted Jace and Clary coming back from their walk. He opened the door without hesitation. There was a lone guard standing there, he was younger with dark hair tied back into a pony tail to keep his hair out of his face. He was one of the guards from earlier, the only one who had not seemed overjoyed at taking a tiny little girl into custody.

"Jace Wayland, I am here to inform you that your services are no longer requested in Alicante and your temporary pass will expire at sunset tomorrow. It is advised that you take the remainder of you time to collect your belongings and leave the city or else you will face punishment according to the law." The guard said with his head down, not bothering to look Jace in the eyes while he spoke.

"What!" Yelled Jace, this was worse than he had even considered.

The guard looked around to the side and then took a step forward, making Jace move back further into the house. The guard kept walking until he was past the threshold, closing the door behind him. "I don't have a lot of time but I don't agree with what's going on so I need you to focus and listen." The guard said with a hushed tone. Jace perked up ready to listen.

"Sebastian nearly killed one of the other guards today, broke several of his bones and left him unconscious while trying to escape. He was apprehended and taken to the lowest cells. The Inquisitor always suspected him to be trouble and has been looking for any excuse to lock him up for years. She has always had a personal vendetta against Valentine and she will enact her vengeance any way she can. Clary is only a part of this because she is also blood of Valentine. Clary was taken straight to the lowest cells next to Sebastian. I believe the Inquisitor will do whatever she needs to in order to make sure both of them are executed for simply being the children of Valentine. I don't agree with it but I am going to need help if anything can be done." The guard said constantly looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I will do anything, how can I help?" Jace said eagerly, he wouldn't live in a world without Clary.

"I have been assigned as the personal guard for both Sebastian and Clary which will give me access to them. For now, I need you to leave the city as you have been requested. Once you are out safely pull every string you can, call in the support of every Clave member you know. They will have to hold a trial, it is the right of all Shadowhunters to face trial for their crimes or else they must be released. As long as Clary does not do anything wrong for 2 weeks, the Inquisitor must charge her with a crime and hold trial or release her as the law depicts. I will work from the inside, making sure that Clary keeps all her toes in line, but I have a feeling the Inquisitor will try to force her hand. In that case she will need all the witnesses she can get, which is where your friends come in handy. I have to go or they will suspect something, I will be in contact with you soon." The guard said placing his hand on the door, readying himself to leave.

"Wait." Jace said, taking a step toward the guard. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I am Brandon White." The young guard said before turning the handle and slipping out through the front door.

Jace went upstairs and started to pack his belongings as well as the ones he had gathered for Clary. His fingers slid across her stele and he had wished that somehow he was able to get it to her. He knew that if she had it she would at least be able to escape, she may have to go into hiding for the rest of her life, but at least she would be alive and Jace would be with her. Jace was not even going to bother with waiting until dawn; he was leaving the city now.

Clary wished she could at least sleep, maybe then she could sleep through some of the pain. But her cheek and wrists hurt too much to allow her to drift into a blissful unconsciousness. Clary had stopped crying what felt like hours ago, her body was still wracked with silent sobs but she had no more tears to give. She found it was hard to even open her eyes, they were swollen from crying. She could hear the heavy breathing from the next cell over, knowing that Sebastian must have fallen asleep.

Clary moved lightly, trying to shuffle into a sitting position and yelped when she tried to bare weight on her arms causing the frail skin to tear. Sebastian's breathing changed and Clary bit her lip to keep from making any more noise. She listened intently as his breathing slowed and she knew he was back to sleeping deeply. She knew that at least one of them would need to be rested; there would be no use in waking him when he couldn't do anything to help her.

Clary was able to get to her feet, finding the stone slab of a bed nearby and sat down on it, cradling both her damaged wrists to her chest. She looked out through the metal bars with squinted eyes there was only a soft glow coming from the corridor. She leaned back against the wall finding some relief in the new position. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with monsters and fire.

It felt as though Clary had just closed her eyes when she was woken suddenly. She couldn't tell the time because it was just as dark as when she had gone to sleep, but now there was a faint glow bouncing along the walls growing steadily brighter as it neared. The young guard came slowly into view, Clary shrunk back into the shadows. It had been a guard that had put her into pain the first time and now she didn't trust any of them.

She saw as his eyes widened as he looked her up and down. There wasn't a mirror here but Clary could guess how she looked. "I brought you some breakfast." The guard said softly. Clary didn't move at all, just looking at him with her own wide eyes, eyes that were wide with fear. The guard took a metal bowl, setting it on the floor in front of him then used some kind of stick to push it under the bars into her cell. Clary still didn't move.

The guard looked at her with sad eyes and then moved down the hall to her brother's cell where Clary heard the metal bowl clink against the ground and then grind across the floor into the neighboring cell. She heard as the bowl was picked up, Sebastian must be up too. "What happened to her?" She heard the guard ask her brother.

"Oh so you don't know? Your guard friend roughed her up a bit. He sure is a big man, to beat on such a small and harmless little girl. But I bet you all just love to show off your manliness on prisoners and then laugh about it over a cup of coffee." Sebastian snapped at the guard. The guard moved back into Clary's view and she tried to make herself even smaller.

"Well I'm not like that." The guard said softly, Clary couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, or to Sebastian or to Clary. "That." The guard said pointing to his cheek. "Looks like it hurts." Clary almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the statement was. "If you promise not to hurt me, I can give you an iratze." He added.

"Don't do it Clary, I know you're hurting but don't let him fool you. He's just like the rest of them." She heard Sebastian call from the next cell.

Clary was torn, it did hurt, and it hurt like hell. Clary held up her nearly useless hands, showcasing her badly burned skin. Clary went to speak finding her voice cracking from how dry her throat was.

"Raziel." She heard the guard say lowly.

He took his keys and opened the door to her cell, walking in swiftly.

"Stay away from her! I am warning you, one hand on her and I'll rip your lungs out through your back while you are still alive and watch you suffocate." Sebastian screamed from his cell.

The guard did not stop or hesitate. He walked over to Clary who was trying to make herself as small as possible in the dark corner. The guard sat down on the cool stone slab beside her, pulling his stele from its holster and touching the tip to her skin. Clary would have screamed if she was able to as the tip burned against her skin, she was tired of being burned.

The guard finished with his quickly drawn iratze and holstered his stele. He stood quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He walked away, back through the corridor. Clary sat as the pain ebbed away, the skin on her wrists scabbing but healing. She knew her own iratze would have healed her more completely but this at least was a more tolerable level of pain.

"Clary! Clary answer me." She could hear Sebastian yelling.

Clary cleared her throat and got up finding her bowl of food which looked like soupy oatmeal. She picked it up and tilted it to her lips, finding the liquid to be at least warm and soothing on her parched throat. She cleared her throat again and it felt much better this time.

"I'm here." She managed to say before taking another sip of her breakfast.

"Did he hurt you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he gave me an iratze like he said he would." She said after a long gulp.

"Don't let that change what you think about them Clary. Remember I have been through this before; they will try to make you feel better only so it hurts more the next time. But I am thankful that for the moment you are doing better." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"It's much better now." Clary said moving her wrists. She was glad the skin did not tear and bleed as she moved it this time. Clary took another long gulp of her breakfast finding the bowl now empty and wishing she had more. "So big brother, have you figure out a way for us to get out of here?" Clary asked putting the bowl back down on the ground.

"Not yet, but I promise you baby sister I will." She heard Sebastian say as his bowl also hit the ground.

About an hour after breakfast the young guard returned, this time he was not alone. The older guard from last night was with him and he smiled devilishly as he looked to Clary. Clary tried again to slink into the shadows but found it was no use.

"Good morning sweetheart." The older guard purred. "Time for some questioning." He said with a smile that made Clary shudder.

"Don't you dare hurt her." She heard Sebastian growl.

"Oh like I haven't heard that before." The old guard said, turning his head in the direction of Sebastian's voice. "I don't think you could do shit about it, just like you couldn't do shit last night."

The young guard took his keys and opened Clary's door slowly giving her an apologetic look. The old guard stepped into her cell with a wide grin, he took his stele from its holster and Clary whimpered. "This time I would advise you to remember not to struggle." The guard hissed.

He touched the stele to her skin binding her once again in flames. She could feel the heat radiate around her newly healed skin, at least her hands were in front of her this time, making it much easier to keep them still. "Up." The guard barked giving her a light kick in the shins.

Clary whimpered but obeyed getting shakily to her feet. The guard grabbed her by the shoulder leading her out of the cell. She bent her head back trying to get a glimpse of her brother. He was standing at the bars to his cell, a furious look in his eyes. She saw as his hands tightened around the bars until they turned white at the knuckles. "I love you." He mouthed before she was dragged away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, a chapter for my lovlies. A little lemony so there is your warning. I'm not sure how well you all will like this chapter, I am still facing some particularly hard times, there has been yet another young death in my life and yet another funeral to attend. Not to mention things with buying the house are still not resolved and giving me stress that keeps me up at night yet doesn't allow me to be productive ever. Writing has been a sort of release for me but I am concerning that my writing is not up to it's usual par, or is coming out a lot bleaker than it would have been if things were not so tragic in my life right now. I thank you all for your reviews, I know I have not been replying as like i want to but I hope things can return to some sort of normalcy soon. Until next time remember this is all for you. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jace had gotten out of the city before dawn had even graced the top of the eastern mountain ranges. He had only waited long enough to hear back from the "reinforcements" he had called and then sent them a reply saying he was going back to the house and have Magnus bring everyone to its location as soon as possible. He wasn't planning on taking the house out of Idris, that way he would be closer to Clary whenever Brandon said he was needed.

If there was one thing Jace could not stand it was waiting around. Jace hadn't slept all night and now that the morning sun was beginning to poke through the windows there was no way Jace would be sleeping. "What the hell is taking everyone so long?" He said to himself angrily. He could feel his eyes begin to droop and he went quickly over to the coffee maker to make a fresh cup to keep him awake. Even the smell of the coffee reminded him of Clary, she was useless in the mornings until she got a cup.

He smiled sadly remembering as many of the mornings he had spent with Clary. The first morning she had been here, after he had caught her drawing his eyes at night. He had been immediately intrigued when he saw her, the way her hair reflected the light, giving her a fiery halo. The forbidden nature of her was something that had really gotten his blood pumping, Sebastian had threatened him for the entire week prior and nothing was hotter than a challenge. He had wanted to just play around with her, nothing serious, but just to get Sebastian's panties in a bunch. But when he had walked into her room that night and saw her there staring at her sketch pad, his heart fluttered hoping somehow she had been drawing him. He was right in a way; it was him, just not the normal features that girls gush about. Sure everyone liked his eyes; they were an unusual color which always drew attention to them. But the kind of girl Jace normally frequented with was obsessed with his physique, not that Jace could blame them, he was after all in amazing shape.

Clary had been so transfixed with Jace's eyes that she had drawn them, and only them. She had not even noticed when Jace stood in the doorway watching her. The coffee was finished brewing and Jace went and got a cup, he always preferred his black. He put his nose to the cup and inhaled deeply as he had seen Clary do nearly every morning. It was as if he could smell the caffeine and it brought his senses back into a sharper focus. So that was why she always smelled it first. He took a small sip and let his mind wander back to Clary, that first night he had met her.

When she had finally noticed him standing there, the way her cheeks lit up in embarrassment was possible one of the cutest things Jace had ever seen. Usually he only found things like puppies and kittens cute, never girls. Jace had felt his own hear beat strangely in his chest and he wanted to know then what it was she was drawing, he was sure from her reaction that it had been of him. He had been at an almost complete loss for words for a moment when he discovered what she had really been doing, and the only words that reached his lips had been the first words that sprang into his mind. "Eyes?" He had asked her. She had stammered through a response giving Jace enough time to collect himself and come back with a highly suggestive comment about her eyes and that he would dream about her before he left her breathless as he had done to countless other women. He left her room and couldn't contain his smirk as he walked back into the kitchen. Sebastian had been standing at the island with a glass of bourbon in his hand, a nightly routine for Sebastian ever since Jace had come to live with him in the floating house.

"What are you smiling about? You had better not been bothering my sister, I have told you a thousand times already she is off limits Jace." Sebastian growled.

"I know, and I wasn't bothering her. I just checked up on her, she was drawing that's all." Jace said not bothering to stop and have a drink with his big brother as he had been doing more often than not anymore. He took the steps quickly heading straight for his room. He went in and shut the door behind him. His heart was still hammering in his chest and he couldn't fully understand why. Looking back he guess the blood in his veins had known right then and there that was the love of his life and everything would forever be changed after meeting her. His brain was a little slower with getting the message and just pushed it off to the forbidden nature, Raziel knows everything that is forbidden is more exciting.

Jace had told Clary to dream about him, he teased that he would dream of her green eyes, and dream of her he did. He had never told Clary about the dream he had, it certainly would not have been appropriate that first day, and there had never really been a good time to bring it up since. He had pushed the memory to the back of his mind; he didn't need to fantasize anymore since he had the real thing in his grasp. But now looking back he smiled to himself thinking of the dream that would forever be etched into his mind as if it was a real memory.

_Jace was lying in bed, his hands tucked beneath his head looking up to the ceiling counting the tiny dimples of texture above him. This was the way he put himself to sleep for the past several years, or at least whenever he was neither drunk nor exhausted from sex. "Fifteen thousand, four hundred-twenty five." He said out loud low to himself. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He growled forgetting instantly what number he was on. _

_He was expecting his large brooding brother with obsidian eyes and snow colored hair to burst into his room, probably for another "talk" about staying away from his sister. The door crept open quietly, then a small burst of red peeked its way through the narrow opening. He met her gaze and could see the emerald color of her eyes from across the room. He heard his heart hammer in his chest and it was so loud he was sure she could hear it too. "Jace?" He heard the tiny angel say. _

_He sat up slowly, resting himself on his elbows. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and he didn't even have a blanket over himself because he found it was hard to sleep at night the way he would toss and turn eventually getting completely wound up the sheets. He wasn't embarrassed when he saw her emerald eyes widen and she looked his body over. "Yes Clary?" He asked as seductively as he could._

_Clary bit her lip and it took everything in his will power not to jump up off the bed and grab her and throw her clothes off. Clary gave a sheepish smile but said nothing as she slowly moved further into his room, shutting the door behind her. Jace scanned her body quickly, her hair was tightly fastened in two braids and she had changed out of the outfit he had seen her in when she was drawing. She was now wearing a cream colored nightgown that ended just below her thighs. The fabric appeared to be made of silk and had no insulating properties because he could clearly see her nipples poking out from under the smooth fabric. _

_Jace was at a loss for words, he never imagined his brother's sister to be such a siren. She walked slowly over to the bed, running her hand along the thin fabric slowly showing off her dips and curves. She even ran her fingertips lightly over her neck, closing her eyes and Jace could hear as a soft moan escaped her lips. Jace felt himself twitch under his boxers. Clary grabbed one braid pulling the hair-tie out before slipping her fingertips across her collarbone to the other braid and doing the same. She took both hands and ruffled her hair, letting it fall in soft red waves around her delicate face. The tips of her hair just barely brushed her erect nipples. She smiled at Jace, looking between his legs and spotting the tented fabric. She moved forward again slowly reaching the end of the bed and crawling onto it. She crawled on all fours slowly making her way up Jace's body until he could feel the slightly chilled silk against his chest. _

_Clary fearlessly grabbed his hand, moving it to her breast, letting him feel her through the gown. She bit her lip again closing her eyes and dipped her head down so her mouth was right at his ear before she let out a soft moan that nearly made Jace lose his mind. He felt her hot breath against his ear as she whispered, "Jace I want you." She moved her head and Jace peered into emerald eyes that consumed him. _

He blinked and Clary had been gone, the morning sun streaming through his windows. He took several deep breaths realizing it had all been a dream. He felt the pangs in his heart, he wanted it to be real, and he had never wanted anything so much in his life. He went down for breakfast, when he saw Clary he had hoped that she had dreamt of him too. He teased her hoping for the telltale sign of her embarrassment but was met with none. He was too transfixed to let her go and he was glad that he hadn't.

"Where are you taking me?" Clary said, she knew she was sounding somewhat whiny, but did she have the right to be since the last time she was in the hands of this guard she was left burned and bruised. There was silence from both of the guards as she was lead back up towards the surface. Soon she could see light filtering through to the hallway through open doors signaling she has spent the entire night here in a cell.

"In." The older guard grunted as he stopped next to a door opening it wide before shoving Clary inside. She was back in another glass box but this one was marked with runes. She was provided with a small chair next to a table; on top of the table was a bowl of fruit and a stele. Clary squeaked with excitement when she saw it, as long as she could hold on to the stele, she would be able to escape. Clary tried to collect herself, not letting them see just how excited she was to have her best weapon within reach. She sat at the table, giving sideways glances to the stele making sure that it was not a figment of her imagination.

Lights flickered on in the large room around her letting her see through the glass. There were not many cloaked figures standing before her as last time, instead there was a woman in a slate pant-suit and a line of guards behind her. The cruel older one was there, a smile wide across his face that Clary wanted to smack off. She also saw the younger one, standing at the end, looking down as he usually was. It was almost like he was ashamed of what he was a part of. "Good," Clary thought. "You should be."

"Miss Morgenstern." The woman in the pant-suit said and Clary identified it as the same nasty woman that had been at her first interrogation. She had been the one that called her a liar.

"It's Fray." Clary interrupted, forcing malice into her speech.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry this chapter is coming out a little later than usual. I am hoping things are nearing normalcy, but I keep hoping that and then things keep coming up. A short list of the past week has included going to a funeral, getting married, hopefully closing on the house soon, and working A LOT because my co-worker is still out and my boss is going on vacation. And the whole getting married thing, yeah that was a big one, and no not exactly planned. I mean we were planning a wedding, for 2015, but in the whole trying to buy the house thing, they (the bank) wouldn't let us get the loan unless we got married...so... we went to the courthouse and got married. We are still having the big wedding in 2015 but it was definitely an adventure. **

**So now on to the story, I hope you all enjoy, some of you have gotten a preview of the story already. I felt super bad about not being finished so any of those that reviewed on the last chapter were sent a preview of this chapter, so see it does pay to review! Thank you all so much for your support, enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Clary saw the inquisitor's mouth twitch lightly; it was the only break in the otherwise stone expression. She couldn't tell if the woman was hiding a smile or a snarl.

"Someone should have taught you the proper way to speak to those of authority." The woman in the pant suit said, this time allowing a slight smile to show. "If you forget your place again, I will be sure to find a way to keep you from speaking."

Clary looked to the side spotting the stele and using the sight of it to fuel her hope. She decided it would be best not to aggravate the woman on the other side of the glass, at least not until she had the stele in her hands.

The Inquisitor saw that Clary had decided to shut her mouth and she smiled wide knowing that she had won the pissing contest. "Much better." She said in a mocking tone. "You and your brother have found yourselves in a bit of a situation. We have known Jonathan for many years and feel that the risks outweigh any potential use he may have. On the other hand, you Clarissa may still have some skills that might be useful."

Clary knew exactly what she was saying; Sebastian would be killed no matter what. It was only Clary's rune powers that would save her; they wanted to use her in exchange for not killing her. She guessed she could use this to her advantage as long as she played this game with them for a little while. Clary took a deep breath and tried to control her tone as she answered as sweetly as she could manage, "How may I be of use to you?"

Clary saw the Inquisitor smile wide enough to make her face look like it was splitting. She had turned to one of the guards behind her; Clary was relieved it was the younger one this time. She whispered something low in his ear; he nodded without a word and walked out of the room. He reappeared shortly at the door to Clary's cell and used his stele to unlock the door. Clary watched the rune burn from his side of the door to hers and then heard the tell-tale click as the latch was unlocked.

The guard entered slowly; Clary noticed the slight shaking of his fingers. "Sit in the chair facing forward. Raise your hands above your head and I will unbind you." He said with an uneven voice. Clary remained sitting in the chair, the table still in front of her. She carefully raised her still bound hands above her head; this was much easier to do with her hands bound in front this time.

She felt the tip of the stele burning her skin, and then the heat of the binds were gone and Clary turned and flexed her wrists, at least she had not been hurt by the bindings like the last time. The guard exited quickly, shutting the door behind him, locking Clary in.

Clary sat at the table, her hands in her lap. She needed to hold her hands in her lap to keep from just grabbing the stele and trying to blast her way out of the damn glass cage. She looked expectantly to the woman in the pant suit, awaiting instruction.

"We have seen you demonstrate your power before, and while your runes are slightly more powerful than other's the interesting part for us are your runes actually do work when other Shadowhunters replicate them. You do understand what I am saying to you correct?" The Inquisitor asked and Clary nodded her head, she understood perfectly, she had potential value, and they could use her as their own personal weapon machine. She wasn't planning on staying long enough to let them use her.

"Miss Morgenstern," Clary flinched but held her tongue as the Inquisitor paused to see if Clary was going to cooperate, "there is a bowl of fruit in front of you, and it is comprised of organic tissue and will react in some ways like other organic material would. I would like you to harm a piece of the fruit in some way."

Clary looked at the fruit in front of her; there were several oranges, apples, bananas and grapes. Pretty much exactly what one would think of when they considered what may be in a bowl of fruit. She let her hand slide slowly across the table until the tips of her fingers bushed the hilt of the stele that had been left for her. She looked up and saw the guards had taken a more defensive stance, their hands twitching toward their own stele. Clary tried hard not to smile; did they really think they would stand a chance? She reached forward curling her fingers around the stele, watching as the tip began to glow under her touch.

She didn't need to close her eyes or to even concentrate; a rune came to her so clearly and its meaning was perfect. With her other hand she grabbed an orange squeezing it lightly. She put the range down on the table in front of her then placed the stele next to it. She reached back into the bowl and this time grabbed a banana, she turned it around in her hands and then smiled.

She began to peel back the skin of the banana and took a quick bite. "Miss Morgenstern, the fruit in the bowl is not for eating.." Clary cut her off, not bothering to swallow before she began.

"Well it is somewhat hard to invent new runes on an empty stomach." Clary said, taking another bite of the banana and closed her eyes. "Mmmm, delicious." She said opening her eyes again once she was finished chewing. Clary took her time, slowly peeling more of the skin away from the fruit, then taking increasingly smaller bites. The woman in the pant suit was not finding this as amusing as Clary was, and that just made Clary all the happier.

Clary finally finished the banana, leaving the peel on the table. She picked the orange back up with her left hand, and picked up her stele with her right. "Were you able to find inspiration?" She was asked.

"Oh yes." Clary said with a smile, "I think that banana was just perfect." Clary took the tip of the stele and let the image flow through her mind, down her arm and through the tip of the stele. She worked quickly and as soon as the image was finished it sunk into the skin of the orange and disappeared. She set the fruit on the table before her, looking smug, before looking up to her audience. There was a few seconds of silence as everyone waited with anticipation to see what would happen.

"What exactly is supposed to happen, I am feeling slightly disappointed after the last demonstration." The Inquisitor finally said after seeing Clary sitting so serenely after almost an entire minute of silence.

"Oh the effects are quite devastating, they are just all internal. If you would like, come and get the orange and see for yourself." Clary chirped.

"Place the stele on the far side of the table, sit with your hands underneath you and do not move while the guard comes in to retrieve the orange." Clary complied, pushing the stele out of her reach then putting her hands underneath her butt. Clary watched as the younger guard was signaled to come and retrieve the orange. Clary knew the woman in the pant suit would never risk herself by coming into Clary's cage.

Clary did not even breathe as the guard walked in, strode over to the table without fear or hesitation and took the orange from the table. He turned with the orange delicately in hand and Clary could have sworn he flashed the slightest of smiles before exiting the room. Clary watched as he reentered the room with the rest of the guards, walking straight up to the woman in the suit, holding his hand out flat, the orange resting in his palm.

The woman took the orange quickly, looking it over. It was a completely perfect orange, free of any discolorations or cracks. Clary motioned with her now free hands for the woman to split the orange in two. The woman took the orange with both hands and forced her thumbs into the orange skin, breaking it in two. Black green gas began to erupt from the two halves, filling the room before anyone could make it to the door. Clary was kept safe inside her glass cell, but everyone in the room disappeared from view under the thick fog.

As quickly as it had come, the gas dissipated leaving the room once again clear. There were several bodies lying limp on the floor, the now empty husks of orange skin still in the hands of the woman. Clary grabbed the stele, kicking the chair out behind her as she quickly stood. She raced to the door, drawing the rune she had seen the guard make. Clary her the glorious sound as the door clicked open and she raced through the narrow hall to the next door which swung outward loudly as it crashed into the wall when Clary exploded through the door. She looked to her right, seeing a corridor and a door down the hall on the same side as she was now on. That must be the door to the other room, the one where all the guards and that dreadful woman were. Clary was hoping that when the gas dissipated it took with it all the effects because she needed a key, and the only one she knew of was in that room.

She took in a deep breath and then opened the door finding at least she was right about where the door led. She spotted the younger guard, he had made it closer to the door than anyone else, and he was knocked out cold like the others. In his outstretched hand was the set of keys Clary had seen him use when he unlocked the door to her cell. She grabbed the keys and turned quickly for the door, bursting through and exhaled before sucking in a deep breath. The slight smell of rotted orange stung her nose and made her head wobble.

Clary took off down the hall, trying to remember exactly how to get back down to where Sebastian was. Clary thought she had made a wrong turn but found herself working progressively downward, further and further underground. The damp smell of mold greeter her and she knew she was getting closer. There were no sounds of rushing guards or shouting, the only sound she could hear was her own feet as they thumped against the stone floor.

She was running so fast that she actually ran past Sebastian and had to double back when she heard his voice. He was standing at the bars to his cell as she sprinted back to him; she was slightly out of breath as she stopped in front of him. "Clary, what's going on? Where's the guards?"

"No time." She panted. "Escaping." She said pulling the set of keys and starting to put them into the lock one by one. There were at least 30 keys on the set and she had no idea which one would unlock his cell. She tried key after key, none were working. She was able to recover her breathing but was getting increasingly more frustrated with each failed attempted. "Gah come on!" She yelled to the keys.

There were only two left, Clary didn't know what to do if either of them didn't work. She picked one at random, sliding it into the lock. It refused to turn just like all the others. "Fuck." Clary exclaimed. There was only one key left.

"It would figure, it would be the last one you try." Sebastian said with a slight laugh.

"I would certainly hope it would be the last one I tried." Clary grunted. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, not understanding as Clary slid the key into the lock then turned it sharply. She heard the click as his door swung free. Sebastian stepped out to greet his sister. "It wouldn't make sense if I kept trying keys AFTER I found the one that worked." Clary said enveloping her brother in a hug.

"So since you are clearly the woman with the plan, what's the next step?" Sebastian asked separating himself slightly from Clary.

"I think we should make our own door." Clary said holding up the stele in triumph. She turned to the stone wall across from their cell and began to draw.

Clary had only seen Magnus draw a portal once before and she didn't even know if it would work, but it was better than anything else she could think of at the moment. She finished drawing and took a step back, hoping the portal would come to life. To her surprise and relief the walls began to shimmer like a pond whose surface was broken by a thrown stone.

"Did you just make a portal?" Sebastian said, awe struck.

"I did, do you know anywhere that we could go?" Clary said having no idea where the best place to escape to would be.

"I think I know the perfect place." Sebastian said taking Clary by the hand as he pulled her through the shimmering air.

Jace's reinforcements arrived all at once, Magnus must have portaled them all in. The living area was now full of familiar faces all eager and ready to help. Magnus and Alec were standing close to each other, after saving Clary from the other dimension Alec made good on his promise to allow Magnus to take him on date. They have been inseparable ever since. Maryse Lightwood stood next to her daughter Izzy in the kitchen exchanging strategies with Jocelyn and Luke.

Jace somehow found himself standing silently next to Simon, they both had their arms crossed in front of their chests refusing to speak to each other since Simon threatened to beat Jace for allowing the Clave to take Clary in the first place. Jace had fired back about the hundreds of vampires he has already killed then Maryse has stepped in and scolded them both like they were 5. Now they just stood brooding while the others argued about the best plan of action.

"We should go to council, ask them on what grounds they are holding Clary." Maryse argued, since the time she had narrowly escaped severe punishment for being a part of Valentine's plans against the Clave, she had always tried to live a straight and narrow life.

"I'm sure they will make up some stupid excuse and maybe try to imprison us just for questioning them." Jocelyn had snapped back. She had spent years living in hiding from the Clave, hoping that Clary could live a life free from their rule.

"We are all members of the Clave, there are rules and guidelines set forth for a reason. Going against the law will not bode well for any of us." Maryse objected, she had seen first-hand the punishments going against the law could bring.

"Not all of us are members of the Clave, in-fact they wouldn't even listen to anything a downworlder like me would have to say on the matter." Luke objected.

"Then why are you even here?" Maryse snapped.

Luke growled in response, "That is enough." Jocelyn said sternly.

Jace just watched and waited. He knew there was no point in even arguing what should be done until he heard back from Brandon, at least then he would have an idea where they should start. He said to gather as many to aid as he could, and he had managed a small but diverse gathering. He just hoped that it wouldn't be long until he received word.

Jace got his wish, as Jocelyn and Maryse's argument was getting even more heated a fire message appeared in front of Jace. He snapped the paper out of the air in front of him, feeling relieved that he finally would have a clue where to begin. He felt his heart sink as the message blazed before his eyes and then burned to nothing.

"What did it say?" Simon asked looking at the horror written all over Jace's face.

Jace said nothing as he walked forward. Maryse and Jocelyn stopped their bickering for a moment as everyone turned to stare at Jace. The house was silent for the first time since all the guests had arrived.

"Jace?" Luke asked moving forward and placing a hand on Jace's shoulder, bringing him out of his shocked silence.

"Clary and Sebastian have escaped. The council has put forth a kill on sight order."

The house exploded with noise.

* * *

**Bonus review question, where do you think Sebastian and Clary have gone?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright another chapter for my lovelies. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I am feeling quite a bit better now and my writing is flowing much easier now. I hope you all just enjoy and please let me know what you think, and ideas or things you would like to see, and I have a feeling there will be many with things that you do not want to see, but I make no guarantees, I did say this would be darker. Hehe, just trust and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What do you mean they out forth a kill on sight order?" Jocelyn said, her voice full of panic. Luke hurried to her side, wrapping an arm securely around her waist.

"That's what the message said." Jace answered simply with a calm and even tone. He turned slightly and saw he was still standing next to the couch and he allowed himself to fall into the security of the cushions. He wasn't so sure his feet could have supported him much longer. "Clary what have you done?" Jace said to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

Simon looked around to the mostly quiet and shocked faces. "Come on guys, we all know Clary, she will find a way to give us word as to where she is and that she is ok." Simon at least felt a little better knowing that Clary was not in the hands of some shady as fuck secret council that could have been doing only g-, could have been doing anything to her.

"But if she discloses our location to us we will have to inform the council, it is our duty as Clave members." Maryse said not bothering to look in Jocelyn's direction, she knew there would be a look of hatred on her face.

"Mom, this is Clary we are talking about. I know you haven't really taken the time to get to know her but I have." Izzy protested. "Clary wouldn't hurt anyone, or do anything to deserve a kill on sight order. Sure she was able to escape, but it's possible she should never have been taken in the first place."

"But." Maryse began but was never able to finish as Jace stood effectively cutting everyone off.

"Magus, will you take everyone back to New York and I will follow in the house, I don't think we will be needed in Idris anymore." Jace said sternly.

"I'll stay with you Jace." Izzy said cheerily.

"No." Jace said and left the room, walking up the invisible steps and then into his room. He slammed the door behind him.

"I guess that means it's not up for discussion." Magnus said. "Alrighty everyone, you heard the cranky man, everyone together we are going home."

* * *

Clary blinked a few times trying to take in her surroundings and figure out exactly where Sebastian had taken them. It had been cold in Idris but Clary was first met by the incredible heat that washed over her body. She looked around and found that nothing was recognizable. There were rocky hills and mountains all around her, not a single patch of green anywhere. Clary looked up into the sky and noticed the familiar sun she was used to, had been replaced with an ominous red orb that barely lit the sky.

"Sebastian, where are we?" She asked looking to her brother for answers but in her hear she had a sinking feeling she might already know the answer to her question.

"I've brought you home to meet my mother." He said simply leading the way through the jagged rocks.

Clary had no choice but to follow Sebastian. At least she still had her stele with her, which she placed in her bra for safe keeping as she started off after Sebastian who did not even bother to look back to make sure she was coming. Clary wondered exactly how welcoming a demon would be to someone that was part angel.

They had been walking for what felt like forever and Clary had begun to shake off some of her layers of clothing due to the heat. Sebastian seemed to be completely comfortable and didn't appear to even be sweating in the smoldering heat. Clary on the other hand was dripping in sweat from head to toe and desperately wished there would be at least a light breeze to help cool her skin. Her feet had begun to ache from maneuvering over the sharp rocks that threatened to trip her if she made even one wrong step.

"We got here at a good time; the sun is up so the rest of the demons are in hiding. We should make it to Lilith's place if we keep up this pace." Sebastian said cheerily from about 10 steps ahead of Clary. She was struggling to keep up, and she wondered how much longer she would have to "keep up" this pace. She looked to the sun and was surprised that it had not moved much in the sky from the last time she had looked at it. If he was worried that they may not make it before sundown then that would mean they still had a considerable walk left to go.

"How long is the sun up here?" Clary asked, her voice was rough from her throat being so dry.

"I didn't have a watch when I was here last but I would guess for about an hour." Sebastian said turning sideways to squeeze between two large boulders. Clary didn't even need to turn to fit through them. It was a physical reminder to her just how large and powerful her brother really was.

"Lilith told me once there are two planets here that circle each other which cause the sun to be blocked out so much." Sebastian stopped to point up to the sky. "See over there in the horizon, the large mountain like thing?"

Clary looked and saw the horizon was greatly rounded and dark. "Yeah?" She said trying to squint to see something important.

"That's the other planet. In about half an hour it will completely cover the sun and it will be pitch black except for the lava river of course." Sebastian said giving his sister a wicked grin before resuming his quick pace across the hazardous terrain.

Clary looked down and sighed, that meant they were only about half way there. She pulled the stele from under her shirt and gave herself an endurance rune, she was going to need it if she wanted to get there before the sun went down. She wasn't exactly sure that she felt much safer to be in Lilith's home either.

* * *

Jace sat on his bed for awhile, not wanting to leave his room until he was sure that everyone else would be gone and he would be completely alone. He was trying to rationalize in his head exactly what was going on, but the fiery letters kept flashing through his head **KILL ON SIGHT**.

At least Clary was not in the hands of the Clave council members. They could have been torturing her, questioning her, starving her, he didn't even want to think of other nasty things that could have been done to her. She was with Sebastian, and he knew that he would protect her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had been off about Sebastian ever since his sudden reappearance.

The guard that had visited him said that Sebastian had nearly killed one of the other guards which was proof enough that not all was well with him. Jace wandered out of his room, finding himself just barely down the hall, standing in front of Clary's door. He touched his hand lightly to the handle, trying to feel her presence there.

He opened the door lightly and smiled lightly seeing the bed a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. Clary was not as neat and tidy as he was and while it had always drove him nuts, seeing this small part of her comforted him. He walked over to the bed putting his hand on her side of the bed feeling the soft silky sheets beneath his palm. Their last night in this bed had been a really good one and Jace smiled at the memory and then quickly the smile faded. What if something happened to her and he would not get the chance to see her ever again? What if he never got to see the way her face lit up when she smiled, or the way her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed?

Jace was pulled from his thoughts by a small fiery message that appeared before his eyes. He snatched the message reading it quickly.

**_We need to meet. –B_**

Jace's heart thumped hard in his chest and he sent a reply as quick as he could. He would be back in New York by morning and he could meet with Brandon away from prying eyes and ears. It was mostly what Maryse was saying that made Jace snap the way he did. She was too busy worrying and looking after herself. If it had been Alec or Izzy she would have at least questioned going to the council with any information, but since it was Clary, Maryse would not hesitate to rat her out just to be on the safe side. Actually, Jace wasn't too sure that Maryse wouldn't go to the Clave with the information she already had. Jace hoped that it had not been a mistake inviting her in the first place. She had once been like a mother to him.

Jace took Clary's pillow and brought it to his nose. It smelled like her and he wanted a piece of her with him or else he feared he would never get to sleep but he didn't want to sleep in her bed and mess up the perfect cacophony of her sheets. He took the pillow back with him to his bedroom and stripped off his clothes down to just his boxers.

He pulled back the sheets and got under the covers, holding the pillow tight to his chest and burying his nose in it while closing his eyes. He tried to imagine Clary safe and waiting for him in New York. He would go with her wherever she wanted to go, and would happily live out the rest of his life in hiding from the Clave as long as it meant that he could be with Clary and she would be safe.

* * *

Clary looked up to the sky again, seeing the large round planet inching its way across the sky, getting closer and closer to the sun. She was feeling much better since marking herself with the rune. Her sweat had dried on her skin and she wasn't producing any more, she figured her body was just too dehydrated to even sweat anymore and her skin was left itchy.

Sebastian stopped walking and Clary nearly ran into the back of him. "Wha.." She started then stopped as she saw what was in front of them. It was a kind of clearing, with large stone pillars arranged in a circle like shape around mostly cleared ground. It was something like what she imagined Stonehenge would look like if there was no grass or trees nearby.

"We made it before the sun set after all." Sebastian said happily entering the stone circle and taking a seat on a large flattened boulder lying horizontally on the ground. Clary followed along and sat beside him giving her feet a much needed rest. She removed her shoes and tried to massage some life back into her feet.

"Lilith will be around once the sun sets. Other demons don't usually enter here unless Lilith tells them to so we should be relatively safe here." Sebastian said looking over to Clary. She was obviously exhausted from their journey. He grabbed a hold of the foot she was rubbing and started to massage her feet for her.

His hands were warm against her smooth skin. Clary was surprised at first and then visibly relaxed as Sebastian worked magic with his fingers helping to smooth out the pain she was feeling. Clary closed her eyes and leaned back on her elbows and just let herself enjoy Sebastian's hands on her aching limb.

Sebastian used his thumbs to rub her foot thoroughly eliciting an occasional sigh from Clary as he soothed the spots that ached her the most. He set her foot down delicately when he was finished with it, and then moved swiftly off the rock to grab her other foot in his hands.

He took his time rubbing this foot as well as he had done the other. Clary opened her eyes and watched him work for awhile; he was completely absorbed into his work. Clary shut her eyes again just relishing in the relief she was feeling after the long exhausting day. She couldn't believe that not long ago she was escaping out of a jail like place. Clary let herself get lost in contemplation and did not notice as the sun slipped beneath the large sister planet, plunging the world around her into darkness.

Sebastian continued to work on Clary's feet. The small sighs coming from her partially parted lips were driving him insane. He tried to focus on what he was doing and got lost in the feeling of her skin against his. He fantasized about running his thumbs up her feet to her ankles and then continuing slowly up her thighs as he crawled up her body until she was pinned below him. But it wasn't time for that yet, soon, but not yet.

Sebastian stopped letting his hands fall to the rocky ground and Clary opened her eyes. He saw her blink a few times to adjust to the darkness. Her skin was pale against the night sky, there was a red tint to the air from all the lava streams that flowed freely across the planet. The red in her hair looked like flowing lava, her skin pale and creamy like marble. Sebastian couldn't hold himself back any longer and he moved quicker than Clary could even register and his lips were suddenly on hers.

Clary didn't even know how to react, her brain to slow to process his quick movement or what he was doing. She felt his lips against her own, a sickening wrongness swept through her body. His hands were on both sides of her head holding her still. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and then she was swiftly pulled under by darkness.

Sebastian felt her body go limp against him. He released the hold he had on her and she fell limply onto the stone. Behind where Clary had been sitting Sebastian saw a familiar face and he smiled. "Lilith, so good to see you again."

"I have told you before; please call me mother, for that is what I am." She growled lovingly. "I see you have brought me your sister as promised, and sorry to break apart your intimacy, but she is not yet ready to be yours. Not until she has the mark, you know this, which is why you have come is it not."

"Yes mother." Sebastian said looking down with lust filled eyes to his unconscious sister. He watched with a smile as Lilith removed Clary shirt and began to carve with one sharp nail a mark above Clary's heart, one that pulsed red in time with her beating heart, on that matched his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone, here is the next chapter, a little later in the week than I usually post mostly because I was happy to read CoHF and I wanted to give you all enough time to read it as well. I am not sure how much of it I may end up incorporating, but if I decide to I will make sure to including a warning for any of those that have not read it yet. Well I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for your continued support and reviews. Please let me know what you think as well as any ideas you have or things you might want to see. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Jace had been frantically pacing the same steps for over an hour. He was surrounded by tress in the New York Park where he had gone to train with Alec when he was younger. He wore a long black cloak overtop of his fighting gear, a long black hood covering his hair from the large snowflakes that had begun to fall. He could already tell it was going to be a harsh winter this year as the snow was falling already and it was only the beginning of November.

"If you keep pacing in the same spot you'll wear a path that will be seen come summer." A voice said from the edge of the trees causing Jace to turn suddenly. Brandon appeared through the trees dressed similarly to Jace; a long black cloak overtop of guard uniform.

"I thought you said you would meet me here at noon?" Jace said through gritted teeth.

"I had every intention, but getting some clearance from my duties proved more difficult than I had hoped." Brandon said almost shyly.

"Well now I'm freezing." Jace said storming off away from the clearing, leaving Brandon with only two options: stay alone or follow. Brandon hurried to catch up with Jace who was trudging through the snow toward the park exit.

"Did you have a particular place in mind or are we just going to do this while we walk?" Brandon asked while catching up to Jace.

"That's what she said." Jace said with a slight smile looking straight ahead.

Jace had lead Brandon back to the apartment building and shrugged off his heavy cloak as soon as he entered. There was a fire blazing in the living room ready to both dry the cloak and warm their hands. Jace found the warmth of the fire had not been enough and headed for the kitchen where he poured himself a large glass of whisky which he downed in a large gulp.

Brandon took off his cloak as Jace had done then followed Jace into the kitchen where he watched the golden boy drink like a champ. Brandon shook out his hair which was normally tied back per his uniform standards. Today he was off duty, and also breaking laws, so he decided to let his dark brown wavy hair fall around his face freely. Some snow had gotten caught under the hood and melted in his hair giving it a slightly damp demeanor.

"Want one?" Jace asked holding up his glass.

"Yeah, you better pour me one." Brandon said, coming to take a seat at the island. The light from the fireplace behind him cast shadows in the dimly lit room; there were no windows in this house so far as Brandon could see.

Jace pour himself a drink as well as one for Brandon then slid the glass across the smooth counter which Brandon caught with ease. "Alright, you wanted to meet, start talking." Jace said downing his second glass.

Brandon smelled the amber liquid before taking a tentative sip. He enjoyed the slow burn as the liquid slid down into his stomach, warming him from the inside. "Well you know that Clary was taken into custody because she was Sebastian's sister. After I met with you, Clary was taken down into one of the interrogation tanks where the Inquisitor basically told her that she wouldn't be killed as long as she would make war runes for the Clave."

Jace scoffed and went to pour himself another drink; he had been drinking a lot since last night.

Brandon resumed, "Clary was instructed to make a destructive rune and she picked up an orange, drew a rune and then I was instructed to come into the tank and retrieve it so the Inquisitor could look at it. Clary had made some kind of knock-out rune, so when the Inquisitor broke the skin of the orange we all passed out. Clary then broke her brother free and escaped through a portal." Brandon took a larger gulp of his drink needing to feel the burn again.

Jace looked to Brandon with confusion. "Who helped her with the portal?" He asked.

"From the looks of it, she made it herself." Brandon said, setting his glass down and looking up to see Jace's eyes go wide.

"I didn't know she could make portals." He said half in shock, "That's why they want her dead." He breathed barely above a whisper.

"Well that and the Inquisitor is rather pissed off, and she isn't known for her pleasantries when she is happy." Brandon said with half a grimace.

"What I really don't understand is why you are helping her." Jace said, his eyes beginning to gloss from the excessive and quick drinking he was doing. He needed to slow down.

"I guess I wasn't really raised like other Shadowhunters and I see that what they have been doing to Clary is wrong." Brandon said as an explanation.

"What do you mean you weren't raised like other Shadowhunters?" Jace questioned, feeling his head spin lightly.

"Weren't you slightly curious after I told you my name? It isn't exactly a typical Shadowhunter name." Brandon said raising one eyebrow to Jace.

Jace hadn't actually thought about it a whole lot; his mind had been stuck on other things, things like Clary. Now that he took a moment to try to remember through the fog, White wasn't a Shadowhunter name. "So you ascended?" Jace asked, being the only explanation he could think of.

"No, nothing simple like that." Brandon heaved a deep sigh and then began to explain. "My mother was the one I figure had Shadowhunter blood in her, though I have never met her. I actually don't even know her name or what she looks like. I was raised by my father in a mundane household with mundane siblings. I knew nothing of this life or what kind of blood flowed through my veins. My dad had always treated me well, but my step-mother thought I was a walking reminder of my dad's betrayal."

"Oh." Jace said as the gears turned and clicked in his head. "You're dad had an affair, which resulted in you, then your dad took you in."

"Yes. He never spoke of my mother, or why he had me instead of her. After finding out that I am part Shadowhunter I figured it was because of the dangerous life Shadowhunter's live, maybe she was too busy killing demons to talk care of me." Brandon shrugged but the pain in his voice was clear to hear. "When I was younger I used to tell my step-mom and dad about the strange things I would see, they played it off as silly childhood fears until I got older. My step-mom had me sent to a mental facility when I was 12, saying that I believed I was possessed. I lived there for 2 years before a Shadowhunter found me. Apparently it is not uncommon for young Shadowhunters to get placed in facilities like that when they are raised as a Mundane."

Jace thought of Clary's upbringing in the mundane world, and he was grateful for once of the spells that Magnus had put on her which blinded her from the real world around her. At least she hadn't grown up scared thinking she was crazy for seeing demons and faeries running around that no one else could see.

"So I was taken to Idris where I was trained to be a Shadowhunter and shoved through an assembly line like education to get me caught up. Everyone treated me different because I had been brought up outside the world and had no idea what family blood ran through my veins. They tend to get a little crazy with the family blood thing in Alicante. I guess that was why I felt particularly strongly toward Clary and Sebastian. They were both being judged for the blood that flowed through their veins even though they had been raised without even knowing it was different."

Jace nodded in agreement and refilled Brandon's glass, encouraging him to keep talking. Jace refilled his own glass, this time with water. It somewhat felt good to have someone to talk to, someone else that partially understood what it was like to not fully belong.

"I guess I have always wondered how differently I would be treated if suddenly I discovered what family I came from." Brandon said mostly to himself taking his drink in hand and downing it in one gulp as Jace had done with his first 3.

"So is there any kind of plan or did you just want to find a bromance?" Jace asked with a creeping grin. He shouldn't want to smile, not with Clary missing, but there was an odd sort of calm that came over him with the knowledge that Clary had escaped by making a portal. No other Shadowhunter in history had been able to do that which assured Jace that Clary would not be so easily captured and killed. Even though he did not know where she was, he felt sure that she was partially safe.

Clary woke with a start, sitting straight up gasping for air like she had been stuck underwater for a long period of time.

"Clary. Clary, it's ok. I'm right here." Said a familiar voice which accompanied the hand on her chest.

Clary looked around wildly; she had no idea where she was. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and tried to focus. She was in a bed, a rather large one with white sheets and white pillows and a large white fluffy comforter. There was light filling the room from candles all around her. There were so many candles the lights flickered against each other casting a full glow. She could see they were set up on all the furniture.

There was a hand on her chest laying flat above where her heart rested. The hand was large and warm. It was attached to a body; one that Clary was familiar with, but not so much in this type of setting. Sebastian was sitting up next to her in bed, his chest broad and bare. His white blond hair was ruffled as if he had been sleeping only moments ago. The candles cast dark shadows against his strong cheek bones making him look both beautiful and terrifying. Clary found that she could not think of him as terrifying, instead her body was washed over with relief at the sight of him. She smiled and took a deep calming breath.

She felt the sudden stab of pain in the back of her head. "Ow." She said putting her hand up to investigate the source of the pain. She had a large bump on the back of her head which sent shooting pains through her when her fingers brushed against it lightly. "Ow." She said again.

"Sorry about that." Sebastian said lovingly, grabbing Clary's hand and pulling it away from her head. He sunk down back under the covers so he was lying in bed and Clary followed, letting herself flow down into the comforting embrace of the soft mattress. "As soon as the sun went down a demon attacked you, I thought that since you were with me they would leave you alone. Lilith helped me to patch you up and then I brought you back to our dimension so you wouldn't be attacked again." Said Sebastian still holding Clary's hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Confusion swarmed through Clary, she distinctly remembered being hit by Sebastian after he had kissed her. Just as suddenly as the memory came, it melted away leaving her with nothing more than the story Sebastian had just said. Her face smoothed out as the confusion left her. "Thank you for saving me, are we back in the apartment?" Clary asked batting her eyelashes slightly.

"It's an apartment, just not the one you were in last time. Father had several safe-houses, Lilith helped me to find this one because the Clave does not know it exists. This was apparently the one he stayed in mostly for the past decade while everyone thought he was dead." Sebastian explained then pulled her hand up to his lips, tickling her skin as he brushed his lips against it lightly. He looked up to peer deep into her eyes before he planted a soft kiss against her skin. Clary smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, it was not silky like Jace's.

"I'm so happy that we are safe and together." Sebastian said closing her eyes relishing her touch. Clary continued to run her fingers through his hair and saw a smile play across his lips. Suddenly Sebastian's eyes opened wide, almost completely void of any whites. He moved swiftly, snaking his hand around the back of her head. His fingers ran through her red hair before he clamped his fingers down, capturing her by her hair. He pulled her head back slowly and smiled a wicked smile.

He moved so he was hovering just above her, his eyes looked from her own then down to her lips. She watched as he licked his lips focusing his gaze to her own lips. She knew what was coming next. Her arms were free; he had not restrained her except for grabbing her hair. She pushed her arms up swiftly to knock him back away from her even if he still had a hold of her hair. Clary was stunned to discover that her body did not follow its commands. It was like she was paralyzed, she tried again to bring her arms up to push him off, and again her arms did not move.

Sebastian took his time lowering himself minutely before pausing again. He took in her scent, cherries and mint. He could feel the heat rolling off her body, her rapid breathing pushing her breasts up and down. He swallowed hard feeling his own blood heated. He leaned down again, the tip of her nose now touching his, her lips parted slightly and he could feel her breath tingling his lips. Sebastian felt his heart swell; he couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to feel her lips against him again.

Clary saw with horror he was not going to stop, their lips were nearly pressed together and she could feel the heat rolling off his body, the way he smelled like steel and linins. Even if her arms would not obey she would never kiss him back. He closed the remaining distance and Clary felt his lips against her own. She tried to pull back, the overwhelming wrongness flowed through her but again her body did not obey its command. She found to her horror that not only was her body not following her command but it was acting on its own. Her body was rebelliously kissing him back.

The touch of her lips against his own felt better than he even remembered it. There were thoughts screaming for him to stop, that this was wrong but they were quickly erased by new thoughts, hungry ones. His lips slid across hers and parted slightly as a quiet contented moan escaped her. Her made use of the opening and slid his tongue in and was met by the velvety touch of hers. Their tongues danced and twirled around as he pressed his body against her. His free hand snaked around her body resting on the small of her back and he pulled her into him wanting to feel her against him.

He broke from the kiss slightly, gasping for air. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel hers racing through the thin fabric of her tank top he had dressed her in before tucking her into bed. He needed air, but he needed here more. His lips returned to hers with force and passion. Clary gasped lightly at his sudden movements before melting back into the fast paced rhythm he set. He looked into her eyes and saw a mischievous look. Quick as a viper she pulled back to capture his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down playfully. Sebastian felt light pain bloom from where he was bit and it made him want her more, but Clary pulled back sharply, her hands leaving his hair and coming up to cover her own mouth.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked through labored breaths. Clary lowered her hands to reveal a bloodied lip. She looked at her fingers which were tinged with streaks of blood. Sebastian brought his own hands up to his lips and revealed his own blood smeared on the pads of his fingers. "Well if you didn't bite me so hard you wouldn't have my blood on you." Sebastian said playfully.

"It's not your blood, I'm bleeding too." Clary said returning her fingers to her lip.

Sebastian laughed lightly, "Well next time make sure you are out of the way when you decide to go piranha on me."

Clary seemed slightly exasperated. "I didn't bit myself."

Sebastian found the accusation less funny than he had found the situation to be a moment ago. "Well I didn't bite you either, not that I wouldn't." He said giving her a devilish grin.

Clary scoffed and got out of the bed, bare feet softly hitting the wooden floor as she headed for what she could only hope was a bathroom. She was relieved that she had guessed right and turned the sink on to wash the blood away. Clary looked into the mirror and investigated her lip, there were 4 small tooth marks indented in her skin. 2 on the inside of her lip and 2 on the outside, they were too small to have been Sebastian's.

Clary wet a wash cloth and headed back into the bedroom. "Here, let me clean the blood off you." She said holding the washcloth up to show her intentions. Sebastian opened his mouth and she began to wipe the blood off. Once the blood was gone Clary gasped.

"What?" Sebastian asked, completely puzzled.

"The bite marks you have are identical to mine, like a completely perfect match." She said taking his lip in her fingers to inspect them further. He had 4 small indentations, they varied slightly from each other as teeth varied from one to the next, but they matched her own wounds perfectly. She released his lip and left him to his confusion as she twist around to the night stand next to her. She found something of use, a picture frame which held a picture of Valentine when he was younger surrounded by friends. Clary smashed the frame against the table, taking a shard of glass in her hands.

Sebastian was not expecting her to start breaking things but what she did next he never would have guessed. He was so taken by shock he didn't have enough time to stop her. She took the shard of glass in her right hand and sliced a shallow cut into her left arm. Sebastian felt the pain ripple through him as if she had cut him instead.

Clary gasped and dropped the glass where it fell to the floor. Sebastian's left arm was bleeding just as her own was. She took the washcloth and wiped away the blood on his arm revealing a shallow cut across his arm exactly where she had cut herself.

Sebastian looked from Clary to himself, from one cut to the next. "Well that's interesting."

* * *

**Just in-case I wanted to clear something up that may get a little confusing. Essentially there are 2 Clary's and 2 Sebastians, one for their body and one for their head. The actions of their body do not reflect how the characters we know and love really feel or would want to do, but their body selves have their own thoughts and wishes. Right now our beloved characters are stuck inside themselves free only to observe as their bodies do and day things completely differently from what they would do or say. If there are any questions please let me know, I am trying my best to help describe it well enough that you can tell the difference between the 2 entities but if you would prefer me to change font or something to help make it clearer, let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brandon looked down into the bottom of his empty glass hoping that maybe he could find an answer to Jace's question there. He let out a deep sigh and then just answered honestly. "No I do not have a plan, but I want to be a part of whatever plan we come up with."

"I don't really know if there is a plan to make right now to be honest. I mean we could try using a tracking spell but I really don't think it will work, not if Clary has the ability to portal wherever she wants. I actually somewhat hoped that she would be here in New York waiting for me so we could go into hiding together. Ultimately I think that pretty much is the plan, the Clave won't want to stop to listen to her, or us, or anyone by the sounds of it. The only real option I have is to meet up with Clary and then vanish with her for the rest of our lives." Jace decided it was time for another drink as he wasn't seeing double anymore.

"Go ahead and pour me another one, but I might as well ask now if I can crash here tonight." Brandon said holding out his glass.

"Yeah I don't mind, maybe we can drink until we figure out something better." Jace said refilling both the glasses and then tapping them together in a kind of silent toast before he drained his glass while Brandon followed suit.

"So if I get hurt, or if you get hurt, both of us are affected?" Clary said grabbing for her stele giving herself an iratze. She felt the burning pain and then relief as the cut as well as her slightly swollen lip began to heal. She leaned over to give an iratze to Sebastian and found that his wounds were already healed. "Did you?" She began and Sebastian looked down slightly confused at first.

"We heal together as well?" He said pressing his finger along where the cut used to be.

"What's happening to us? I mean it never used to be like this, not until I went to the demon realm." Clary said completely confused.

"I would say it probably is because of this." Sebastian pointed to Clary's chest, she hadn't noticed it before but she was marked with a red pulsing rune, one she had seen before only on Sebastian. It was the mark of Lilith, the one she had used to heal his broken leg.

"Why do I have Lilith's mark?" Clary said looking down and watching Sebastian's fingers glide over the lines of the rune. It tickled slightly and brought her back to what they were doing before the interesting turn of events.

"When you were attacked Lilith came and put her mark on you. Head wounds can be tricky and most iratzes do little for them." Sebastian explained.

"But why would Lilith care about my well being? I mean I can understand her helping you, you have her blood in your veins, but what am I to her?" Clary said, reaching out and beginning to trace the rune lines on Sebastian's chest.

Her touch was more than distracting. The words Sebastian planned on saying were stuck on the tip of his tongue as his skin prickled under her touch. "It's because.." He began then stopped to close his eyes and refocus. He opened his eyes, taking Clary's hand in his own, almost painfully taking her hand away from his skin so he could answer her question. He covered her hand in his own and peered deep into her green eyes.

Clary's breath caught under the intensity of his stare. "It's because I love you so much." He breathed quietly. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest as he leaned in again to capture her lips with his own. The kiss started off slow this time as they savored the feel and taste of each other. Clary closed her eyes enjoying the love that she was feeling.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Clary, pulling her on top of him and she easily threw one leg around him; resting astride him. A low moan escaped Sebastian's lips and Clary wanted to make him do it again. Her hands found their way to his hair as she slid her fingers through it easily while deepening their kiss. She took his lip in her teeth again, but much more gently this time, sucking it into her mouth. She released him and licked along his bottom lip slowly where her teeth had just been.

Clary's tongue continued its way into his mouth until she was met with his. They slowly discovered each other with their tongues while Sebastian ran his hands up and down her back causing her to rock and slide against his legs. She could feel his excitement growing beneath her and she rocked harder against it, eliciting another low moan she was looking for.

"I have wanted this for so long." He breathed against her lips before sliding his mouth down to her neck where he nibbling and sucked at the delicate skin behind her ear. This time the moan escaped from Clary and she grabbed a hold of his hair tighter puling sharply.

"Oh Jace." She breathed.

Sebastian stopped all movement and pulled back away from Clary. Clary had also opened her eyes in a kind of shock. "Where's Jace?" She asked looking into his eyes that were filled now with more than lust, there seemed to be anger present too.

"I could guess he is still in Alicante, or in the apartment at the least." Sebastian said simply whiling running his fingers up and down her spine hoping to turn her away from her thoughts of his brother.

"We should go and get him; he can live here with us. I bet he's looking for us." Clary said pulling herself away from Sebastian's touch and getting off his lap.

"I'm sure he is." Sebastian said quietly to himself.

"What?" Clary asked adjusting her shirt and settling back down in bed next to Sebastian.

"It would be really dangerous for Jace since we escaped from the Clave. We are outlaws now Clary." Sebastian said.

"But I need him here, I miss him. I love him." Clary said turning away from Sebastian, curling up on her side.

"Don't you love me?" Sebastian asked putting his hand on her shoulder, he felt like she was suddenly a million miles away.

Clary looked back over her shoulder. "Of course I love you Sebastian, but you know how I feel about Jace. I can't be apart from him. He would want to be here, no matter the risk."

"But if he is here where will you find time for me?" Sebastian asked. Clary could see the sad look in his eyes like he was afraid that he would lose Clary.

"I guess we will find a way, I love you both too much to be away from either of you." Clary said, turning back away from Sebastian and closing her eyes, she had just woken up but she felt tired either way.

Sebastian got up and blew out all the candles before returning to the bed and tucking himself in. Clary had already fallen asleep and he curled up next to her, wrapping his arm around her protectively. He put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "I guess you will just have to learn how to share baby brother." He muttered to himself before closing his eyes.

Brandon had done a good job of keeping up with Jace but they had been drinking for several hours and it was not even close to being dinner time. Both looked out with glossy eyes as they leaned heavily on the island for support or they may have fallen down all together.

"So then her dad walks in and I jump out of bed, completely naked and hop out the window. Lucky for me her room was only on the second story." Jace finished his story full of arm gestures for added effect.

Brandon laughed and took another sip of his drink. "Man, I wish I had the kind of stories you do." He said giving Jace a look of admiration.

"I'll tell you a secret." Jace said with a hushed voice even though they were alone in the house. He leaned in closer to Brandon then whispered loudly, "I would trade every memory, every exploit, every backroom blowjob for one more day with Clary."

"Is she really that good?" Brandon asked and then was swiftly hit in the arm by Jace. "Ow dude." Brandon complained rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not even like that. I mean the sex is earth shattering, but it isn't because she is particularly skilled or anything. It's something bigger than that." Jace tried to explain.

"Well I've never been in love before, so I would be happy having all your exploits and you and Clary can run off into the sunset." Brandon said, trying to steer the conversation away from the mush it was turning into. That was how all the conversations had gone with Jace, it didn't matter what topic they started on, everything led back to Clary.

Brandon thought about the last time Clary and Jace had been together, Brandon had been there to arrest Clary. They had clearly been in the middle, or rather beginning of something. He could remember the flushed look of her skin, and the fire in her green eyes. Brandon didn't think he had ever seen two people more in love before.

"..feeling in the world." Brandon heard Jace say and he realize he had stopped paying attention.

"What?" Brandon said, hoping he had not missed too much.

"Love." Jace said again. "It changes everything; it's the best feeling in the world." Jace looked suddenly far away, lost in his own thoughts, clearly of Clary.

"You really would run off with her and live in hiding for the rest of your life wouldn't you?" Brandon asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

"Absolutely." Jace said without hesitation. "But promise me one thing. You have to try to clear our name, or rather her name and then mine by association."

Brandon nodded slowly. "I promise I will, and then once you come out of exile you can take me out and see if you can get me into some crazy situations like you used to have."

"Deal." Jace said with a smile, and then a large yawn. "I don't know about you but I think I need to go pass out for awhile, you can take the downstairs room just to the left of the family room." Jace pointed in the direction of Clary's first room to help Brandon to understand.

"I think a nap is a very good idea." Brandon said sliding off his chair, finding that his feet did not hold him as he crumpled to the ground. "I'm ok." Brandon said from the floor, he was too drunk to feel embarrassed.

Jace watched as Brandon slowly found his way to the bedroom before Jace let go of the island and staggered over to the invisible steps. "Dammit, whoever thought these were a good idea clearly never drank a fifth of whisky before." He cursed as he crawled up the steps on his hands and knees. He didn't even bother to get back on his feet when he finally reached the landing. Instead he crawled like a dog into his room and then hoisted himself into bed. He passed out barely on the bed, fully clothed in hunting gear including his shoes.

Clary woke slowly, she felt uncomfortably hot with Sebastian's arms wrapped around her tightly and the large comforter holding in all their combined body heat. Sebastian was sleeping soundly and Clary was suffocating under the heat that was rolling off his body. She picked up his hand lightly, it was draped over her midsection. She tried to wiggle out once his hand was hovering above her and not on her but Sebastian stirred slightly, grabbing Clary tighter around the waist. "Mine. Share." He muttered in his sleep.

Clary bit her lip and slowed her breathing waiting for Sebastian to fall deeper into sleep. She waited just a few moments and then tried again to free herself from his hold and escape from the smoldering heat. She lifted his arm even slower than the first time, paying special attention to his breathing as she went. She was able to lift his arm up and off of her just enough to squeeze free. She moved her pillow and put it under Sebastian's arm before leaving the bed, hoping it would allow him to sleep longer uninterrupted. She quickly went to the bathroom and then left the bedroom to familiarize herself with this new house she would be living in.

She closed the bedroom door slowly, making sure that it did not slam and found herself at the end of a hallway. Across from the room she just came from was another door, she tip-toed to it and opened the door. Inside was another bedroom, they were built like her and Jace's room back at the other house. She closed the door and turned to her left, away from the end of the hallway and walked quietly. Soon the hallway opened into a large kitchen with an elegant dining room table that sat 4. The furnishings looked older, she didn't figure Valentine would have been able to go out and buy a new microwave while being on the run.

There was a small opening behind the table which led to a sitting room complete with a reclining chair and a large sofa which all faced a fireplace so grand Clary could have walked into it without needing to duck. There was a small bathroom to the side of the sitting room but other than that Clary could see no other rooms. This house was certainly much smaller than the one she had been staying in.

She checked the location of the house, at least that was not a different procedure than the other house was. Clary knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but that was why she wanted to get up and go before Sebastian woke and stopped her. She needed to get to Jace, to bring her back to the house with her. She knew that she belonged to Sebastian and they were to have a child but she needed Jace too. He was as vital to her wellbeing as oxygen.

They were already in New York; Clary prayed that Jace would have thought to come back here when he discovered that Clary was gone. Clary closed her eyes and left the apartment hoping and praying to the Angel she would be able to find Jace and get back without incident from the Clave.

The good thing about the houses that Valentine built is those people that are registered as residents would always be able to travel in and out of the houses without needing to know the coordinates as long as you were nearby. She just hoped that Jace really was near. She opened her eyes breathing in the refreshing cool air. Snow was covering the ground and Clary had not fully prepared for the snow. She bundled her arms in front of herself to try to hold in any body heat. She would have to try getting into the other house before her extremities froze off.

She closed her eyes again then opened them into the warm glow of a fireplace. There was silence in the house but an empty bottle and glasses on the table. Jace must have been drinking again. She decided to try the bedroom first and headed straight for the stairs. She stopped at the first door, the door to her own room. The turned the handle quietly and peered inside. Her bed was exactly as she had left it, ruffled sheets and all, but no Jace. She went to try his room next and had to stifle a giggle as she found him fast asleep and snoring in bed with all his clothes on. She walked silently over to him and bent down so her head was level with his own. She looked lovingly upon him, she had missed him.

The real Clary was stuck inside herself somewhere observing what was going on but helpless to move or even speak from her own body. She wanted this other Clary, this one that would kiss her brother, to leave Jace alone. He was hers and she did not want to share him even with, well, herself.

Clary reached her hand out and brushed Jace's hair to the side, watching with a smile as he mumbled and groaned before opening his eyes fractionally. His eyes opened wider once he saw who it was that woke him. "Clary?" he groaned with voice full of sleep but also it was clear that he was still drunk.

"Hi." Clary said shyly with a smile, her hand still on his cheek. He sat up, it would have been more graceful if he was not still mostly drunk.

"Is it really you?" He said sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him like he was trying to meditate to clear his foggy head.

Clary answered by standing and kissing him fiercely. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her clumsily on top of him as his legs straightened out and he lay horizontally across the bed. Clary was on top of him and wasting no time assuring him that it really, truly, was her.

The Clary on the inside was screaming for Jace to know the difference. He knew her better than she even knew herself at times; he should know that she wouldn't act like this. Well, not that she would object, but considering the circumstances she would have least explained things first. Whatever had taken over her body seemed to be interested in little other than fulfilling its own physical desires.

Jace did not stop to think about how Clary had gotten there, or her unique greeting that she gave him. All he could focus on washer lips on his; her body pressed firmly against his own. The last time he had saw her he was about to rid her of her clothes and then she had been ripped from his grasp. She was picking up exactly where they had left off.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far, and please keep them coming. I am getting back into a semi-usual routine, and I hope to come back into regular updates similar to what I was doing with the first installment. I will warn you all now the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off and it will be quite lemony, perhaps smutty if you prefer. Let me know what you want. **


	12. Chapter 12

**There are certainly warnings on this chapter, lemons, smut, explicitly sexual content, whatever you prefer to call it. If that's not your thing please just stop reading now and wait for the next chapter. For those of you that embrace adult themes please enjoy this chapter, something I am sure you have been waiting for. Please continue to review, it shows me your love!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Clary laced her fingers through his soft and silky hair, feeling the strands flow between her fingers in a way that was completely unique to him. She tasted him on her lips, always sunshine and copper as one hand slowly moved up her back into her hair. His other hand ventured downward slowly and then pressed her harder into him, letting her know just how ready he was for her. This would not be slow or careful, he wanted her, missed her, and he needed her now.

She was in an interesting outfit considering the weather, it was as if she had rolled out of bed and creeped into his room rather than ventured from an unknown hiding place. He swiftly rid her of her tank top and pajama pants, slipping his hand down the front of her underwear feeling how ready she was for him. A low groan erupted from his throat and he could not help but to imagine being inside her.

Clary broke from the heated kiss first to bite on her lip to stifle a moan as he worked her over with his fingers. She moved in time with him, letting him bring her to the edge over and over, never letting her fall. Just as she was about to reach the peak again she was left with an empty feeling as he retracted his fingers. She whimpered in protest, but he quickly flipped her so she was now lying beneath him, completely at his mercy.

Jace looked down to Clary, her hair sprawled out beneath her as she panted for more. Jace beamed with pride, he felt more sober than he would have if he had slept off the alcohol. His hands roamed upward, taking her breasts in his hands and using his thumbs to tease her.

Clary shut her eyes tight just allowing herself to enjoy being worshipped by someone as heavenly as Jace. He massaged and kneaded her breasts as if he had become a pastry chef while she was away. One hand was soon replaced with his tongue as he swirled and teased her nipple. Clary moaned as her hands found their way into his hair and her back arched off the bed shoving her further into his welcoming mouth.

Jace watched as she writhed and moaned beneath him. He had seen many other women in this position before but none of them had looked as beautiful to him as Clary did now. He knew she wasn't as experienced as anyone else he had been with before, but he had more than enough experience for the two of them and he wanted to show her just how great he could make her feel. He stopped his ministrations with his mouth so he could take his shirt off by the collar. Clary opened her eyes and watched as he revealed a perfectly chiseled abdomen.

Her fingers wandered down his body feeling the muscles rippled under her touch as Jace stayed in that exact position letting her worship him in her own way. Her fingers slid in to the dip by his hips, the indentation like an arrow that continued on into his pants. Her finger trailed up and down the lines on both sides, disappearing into his pants and then resurfacing only to complete the track again. Jace watched her fingers move across him and he found his control wavering. There was something so innocent about the way she looked at him with wide green eyes while her lip was tucked securely between her teeth. "Fuck Clary." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Clary's hands moved up again this time continuing until her hands rested flat on his chest and she slowly pushed against him signaling that he needed to sit up. Jace moved his body with her command until he was sitting on his heels above her. He felt her feet slide out from between his legs, pressing into him as they went. Jace closed his eyes and put his hands on his knees to maintain control of himself, Fuck it has been so long.

Jace's eyes opened suddenly as he felt his belt being tugged on awkwardly. He looked down and it took him a moment to understand what he was watching. Clary was still lying on her back in the bed, her hair spread out like a fan under her. She was biting on her lip again but her hands were resting just below her breasts but his belt was still being untied. He shifted his gaze running down her body and saw that she was attempting to unbuckle his belt with her feet. This certainly was first for him. He watched as she struggled but remained consistent, pulling first the belt through the straps. She curled her toes around the leather, holding it taut while her other foot worked the latch free. When she finally succeeded she looked up to him with a smile that screamed how accomplished she felt with herself.

Jace was momentarily stunned, which did not happen often in the bedroom. There was something incredibly sexy about watching her toes work to free him of his confines. Jace snapped out of his reverie and covered her body with his own as he met with her lips. Jace put his own feet to use trying to rid himself of his shoes. Clary's legs curled around him, letting him nestle between her thighs as her hand came down between their bodies to unfasten his pants. She used her legs and feet to help rid him of both his pants and boxers until they were skin on skin, the only article left of either being her own underwear.

Jace's hands trailed down her smooth stomach not hesitating to hook her underwear in his finger and pull them off, leaving them both exposed to each other. His hands glided across her skin roaming and touching her, leaving her skin on fire. She felt the sharp pain as he spread her thighs and drew the rune on her delicate skin, the rune that would keep her from getting pregnant. He finished with hers and quickly drew his own before throwing the stele onto his pile of discarded clothing. Jace then ran his tongue lightly over each of the lines of the rune, tickling her thigh. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling at his hair roughly, guiding him to bring his tongue elsewhere.

She moved him between her thighs, knowing that he would get the not so subtle hint. Jace didn't need to be asked twice as he dove in with tongue and lips ready to taste her. Clary shut her eyes and titled her head back down into the mattress as Jace coaxed screams from her that were music to his ears. She screamed out every swear word known to Shadowhunters; she screamed his name over and over until he finally let her body explode around him. She clamped down tightly on him as he let her ride out her release, leaving breathless and horse.

"Fuck." Was all she could mutter.

"That's what I plan on doing." He said with a smile as he slid up her body, wasting no time to push into her. It wasn't long before he found his own release. Their bodies left as a mangled mess of sweaty limbs weaved together.

"I want you to come with me." She said through labored breathing as they laid together in the blissful peace that followed.

"You will have to give me a minute if you want another go." Jace managed between gasps for air.

Clary giggled, creating a whole new kind of feeling where their bodies were still connected. "I won't say no to that, but that wasn't what I meant. I mean come with me into hiding."

Jace looked up and peered deeply into her eyes. "I like the way you debate." He said with a laugh. "Of course I will go with you; I never want to be apart from you."

* * *

Sebastian woke, his hand still curled tightly around Clary. He had the best sleep that he could ever remember with her being by his side. He squeezed his arm tighter around Clary finding her softer than he remembered her to be. He opened his eyes and instead of Clary he found his arm wrapped snugly around a pillow instead. He sat up looking around, the room was quiet and Clary was nowhere to be found. He jumped out of bed and did not bother to put on pants; instead he wandered the house in nothing more than lose boxers calling out for Clary.

He looked in every room, every closet, every bathroom, finding them all empty. Briefly he worried that it had all been a dream, a wonderful, sexy, dream. He thought back to the way her skin felt beneath the pads of his fingers. How soft her lips felt against his own. There was no way he could have imagined all that. Realization hit him and his stomach sank as he remembered her words, the ones that had twisted his stomach with a jealous rage. She had moaned out Jace's name in place of his, she went to go get Jace.

He was struck with one of those moments where he was at a loss of what to do. That didn't happen to Sebastian often and he despised it whenever it did. He was hoping for more time alone with Clary before they went together to get Jace. He could always go after her, if the house was here in New York he would be able to enter it as she would have, and there was no point to that. Clary would return with Jace if that was the case, unless Jace managed to kidnap her from him. He wished that he had known at least how long she had been gone, or better yet that he could have gone with her. What if she had not made it to the house and the Clave had her instead? What if they were waiting for her the moment she walked into the house, which is after-all what he would have done.

Sebastian headed for the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He was worried, and angry, and jealous.

* * *

"Bring some clothes with you, and hold up a second for me while I get some too." Clary said running around the room trying to pack a bag of essentials. Jace followed but at a much slower pace as he packed up just the bare minimum, there was little that he would need as long as he was with Clary.

"Before we run out of here though, I have to tell Brandon that I am leaving." Jace said on his way to the bathroom to grab their toothbrushes.

Clary stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head to the side. "Who's Brandon."

"A council guard, he's down in your old room." Jace said returning with his toothbrush half sticking out of his mouth, a fresh iratze sinking into his arm. He had needed something to help with the hangover that was beginning to rear its nasty head.

Clary's eyes opened wide and she looked around frantically. "There is a Clave guard here? We need to leave now." She exclaimed doubling her efforts.

Jace chuckled to himself and came up behind Clary wrapping his arms around her waist forcing her to still herself. He moved her hair away from her neck with his nose before leaning down to kiss her neck slowly as he felt her relax into his arms. "Calm down." He purred into her ear. "He's a friend, and on our side. He's going to help to clear your name so we don't have to hide anymore. Not that I wouldn't hide forever as long as I got to have you like this every now and then." His mouth returned to her neck and he felt the last of her panic slide away.

She turned around in his arms, looking up to him as he looked down to her, his golden hair falling softly around his face. "We need to go." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Mhmm." He hummed as his finger moved beneath her jaw, tilting her head up more as he brought his lips softly down on her own. The kiss was slow and sensual; he tasted and teased her with perfect certainty.

"We really have to be getting back." She said against his lips, but her voice lacked conviction.

Jace moved so his mouth was sucking on her ear lobe as he backed her up slowly. Her back hit against the long dresser and she gasped lightly. "Tell me to stop." He whispered huskily into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth a pulling lightly, sending a shiver down Clary's spine. His hands were on her waist, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin just under the hem of the new shirt she had put on. His hands slowly rose, pushing the shirt up with it, exposing more and more of her delicate skin to the air. She shivered again and felt Jace's smile on the smooth skin of her neck.

"Tell me you don't want it." He said against her neck causing vibrations that she felt all over her body. Clary whimpered in response. Jace tightened his grip and pulled her up on the dresser, spreading her legs as he stepped between them. She had chosen a long billowy skirt to wear, with knee high black boots to protect her from the cold. Jace pushed the skirt out of his way, his thumbs tracing circles on her thighs.

Clary put her hands on the dresser behind her and leaned back on them while Jace teased her with his fingers. He pulled her underwear to the side delicately, letting a finger slip inside as he continued to kiss and suck at her neck. "Ooh." She sighed.

Jace's other hand left her thigh and wrapped around the back of her head; he stopped kissing her neck to look her in the eyes. His finger set a punishing pace and his eyes did not leave her gaze. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asked with suck intensity all Clary could do was shake her head no in response. "Not good enough, I want to hear you." Jace said.

Clary opened her mouth but nothing more than a moan escaped her lips. "I didn't quite catch that." Jace said with a smirk feeling her tighten around him.

"Don't stop." She breathed.

"You don't want this, you want me to stop?" He teased again, knowing what she had meant.

Clary opened her eyes again, seeing the humor in his. "Don't you dare stop." She said grabbing his hand that was between her legs, she pushed and pulled against him changing the tempo to something rougher.

Jace groaned and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Raziel I have missed you." He breathed out, looking down to where both their hands disappeared under the abundant cloth of her skirt.

Clary's hand released his and he maintained the same tempo as she fumbled to rid him of his pants again. "One more go, and then we really have to get out of here." Clary said once he was free of his pants and she lined him up.

"Agreed." Jace said half in words half in a low moan as he pushed into her.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry, this has taken far too long and far too short of a chapter. It's really a filler chapter and I am not happy with it. **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ok now we really have to be going." Clary said trying to readjust her clothing.

"You loved it." Jace said with a smirk zipping up his fly.

Clary reached her hand around his head to pull him in for a quick steamy kiss. "I did." She muttered against his lips.

Jace took the bag which held all the clothes and essentials they had packed and motioned for Clary to lead the way. He put the bag down on the floor of the kitchen and headed for Clary's old bedroom where Brandon was still sleeping off the whiskey. He opened the door and Brandon did not so much as stir. He had fallen asleep much in the same way Jace had, sprawled across the tops of the comforter. At least Brandon had remembered to discard his shoes.

"Dude." Jace said shaking Brandon by the shoulder.

Brandon woke with a start; thrashing his arms around wildly. If Jace hadn't moved so quickly Brandon's fist would have connected with the side of his head. Brandon blinked a few times to take in the scene before him. He sat up on the side of the bed with his hands in his long brown hair like he was trying to hold his brains in. "The fuck." He murmured.

Jace walked back over confidently and took out his stele. Brandon jumped a little when the tip first began to burn into his skin. "Sit still so I don't mess this up." Jace half growled trying to quickly finish the iratze.

Brandon contently sighed as the rune took effect and cleared the drumming in his head. "Don't tell me I missed breakfast." Brandon said slowly removing his hands from his head, looking up. His gaze shifted past Jace, in the doorway stood Clary.

"Oh I remember you. You were the somewhat nice guard." Clary said.

Brandon looked back to Jace. "I take it you're riding off into the sunset never to be seen or heard from again?"

"I know this is awkward because we just met and all, but I felt something the first moment I laid eyes on you. I was hoping you would let me write to you." Jace said trying to keep a straight face. Clary's jaw dropped, she had never seen Jace so playful with another guy other than Sebastian.

Brandon followed along like the two of them had known each other their whole lives. "Oh like I haven't heard that one before. I don't know about you, but last night meant something to me…" Brandon let his voice trail off as he dramatically looked to the side. He paused for a moment for effect then looked back to Jace, a wide grin on his face.

"But seriously dude, I will do everything I can to clear this up but you have got to keep me in the loop." Brandon said, hoisting himself off the bed. He was just a little shorter than Jace.

"I was thinking about trying not to let the Clave know I am missing." Jace said and he exchanged a few looks with Brandon.

"It will be more dangerous for you." Brandon said.

"Yeah but it will let me get more information." Jace argued.

They exchanged another set of looks and then nodded in agreement. "You take care of yourself." Brandon said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You too." Jace nodded and then turned for the door.

"Nice to meet you, officially-ish." Clary said before following Jace to collect their things before heading out.

Clary wanted to make the transition between houses as quick as possible so no one would see her, or Jace leaving with her, especially if he wanted to try to play double agent. They popped out of one house and into the next as quickly as possible.

They arrived in the living room area of their new home and Sebastian was flopped on the couch with a drink in hand. It looked like he had already had a few, and he did not look too happy.

"Finally you decide to grace me with your presence." Sebastian said sarcastically, waving his arms around so a little bit of his drink spilled from the rim of the glass.

"Oh knock it off Sebastian." Clary said rolling her eyes. "Come on Jace I'll show you to your room. Let him sit and stew if he's going to act like that." Clary pulled on Jace's arm intending to lead him away but he just stood and stared at his brother.

"Seb I have seen you drunk, and I have seen you pissed, but this.." Jace gestured up and down his body "..is not you."

Sebastian stood suddenly so he was face to face with Jace, his eyes rolling slightly. "I just sat here wondering if Clary had gotten caught and captured by the Clave, but instead the two of you were probably just fucking like rabbits."

"Well if you hadn't beaten the shit out of a guard, SHE wouldn't have even been taken." Jace growled and they stood just staring each other down.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and Jace held his ground. Sebastian broke first, looking at Clary with a glare, "I'm going to bed." He announced before storming off to bed, taking his remaining amber liquid with him.

Jace looked to Clary, "What's up with him?"

Clary shook her head slightly. "I don't know, he was fine before I left. I guess I should have at least let him know where I was going before I left. He probably was worried about me."

"Why didn't you tell him you were going?" Jace had seen Clary grow fond of Sebastian; before he died she would never have hesitated telling him where she was going. Since Sebastian's return from death he had been different, and Clary was different too.

"He was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him or delay getting you. I know Sebastian would be focused on having a plan, on waiting until things were figured out. I didn't want to wait; I needed you here with me." Clary said looking Jace in the eyes sweetly.

Jace cupped the side of her face with one hand. "He would have been right you know, what you did was dangerous." Jace said softly.

"That's why I didn't wait to ask." Clary said looking deep into Jace's eyes.

"Maybe you should show me where the bedroom is." Jace said barely above a whisper.

Clary took Jace's hand and led him away to the back of the house where the bedrooms were. Sebastian's door was closed and Clary couldn't even see light coming from beneath the door. Jace began to put his things away and noticed all the drawers were empty.

"Do you have your own room?" Jace asked with an eyebrow raised.

Clary stammered not sure how to answer the question. "Umm, no, I umm, well last night was my first night here. I didn't have anything with me and I slept in Sebastian's room."

Jace gave her another raised eyebrow look.

"Well when we escaped Sebastian took me to the demon dimension and I was attacked by a demon and Lilith helped to patch me up like she did to Sebastian, and then he brought me here to finish healing." Clary said quickly looking at the floor.

"He took you to a demon dimension?" Jace said trying but failing to control his anger. "He was just being all pissy about you going to get me and how dangerous that was, yet he thought it was a good idea to take you to a dimension, FULL of demons?" Clary could see his face turning a light shade of red. "I think I'm going to go over to his room and have a little…"

Clary quickly stepped in front of Jace effectively preventing him from reaching the door. "Jace." She said as calmly as possible, it was as if he didn't even see her. "Jace." She said again this time more forceful and watched as his eyes refocused on her. "Jace, he was just trying to protect me from the Clave. I agree it probably wasn't the best but we only had a millisecond to decide where to go." She said putting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart race under her finger tips.

Jace just stood there slowly calming himself focusing on the feeling of Clary's hand on his chest. "Don't think that I won't be talking to him about this." Jace said once he calmed down.

"I fully expect you to, but now is not the time." Clary said thinking of how upset he was and how much he had been drinking. "We should probably eat something though, I am starving." Clary said trying to lighten the mood.

Jace sighed and then smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Now I am asking for a little help from you all, I am feeling a little stuck. I know in the end where this is going but I have no idea how to get them there. So what I am asking for, please help me out and give me some ideas what to do. What would you like to see happen with our 3 main characters, 2 of them being under demonic influence. Review or PM me with some ideas so I can get back to letting the story flow. Thanks so much for all your support, I will be better for you. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the wonderful words of inspiration and I think I got everything figured out now. Some of you may not like this, some of you may love this but it is the way it needed to be for the ending I want. Sorry the chapter is a little short, my daughter has been sick with strep throat and not I am also sick. Also cross your fingers that I close on the house this week and then I will be able to post more often! This gets lemony so this is your one and only warning. **

* * *

Chapter 14

It had been a week since Jace first came with Clary to the new house. They had spent that time tip-toeing around Sebastian, well; he mostly stayed in his own room only emerging when he needed food. The house was much smaller than the other one and didn't even have a training room so after several days of complaining Jace was ready to stretch his legs and check for any news from Brandon.

"I'm just going to be gone for a little bit." Jace said pulling on his leather jacket.

"But what if the Clave is out there looking for you and you get taken by them and I'm just sitting here waiting for you to get back?" Clary said sitting on the bed.

"Relax Clary, I can fight you know, and as long as I don't get too far away from the house I can "zap" back in here in a second, you know that. These houses were built for people on the run. I mean look how long Valentine was able to hide out safely, and I am sure that he needed to go out and get food a few times a week." Jace said; they had already had this conversation in various forms a few times already.

"I still don't like you leaving." Clary said giving up on the argument.

"I know baby." Jace said bending down to give her a swift kiss on the lips before he left.

Clary just sat on the end of the bed, her hands in her lap twisting and wringing. She felt "off" though she was not sure exactly what was causing the feeling. With a final huff she decided to go out to the kitchen and get something to snack on until Jace returned. He had promised to bring her back Taki's, which was a local diner she had so dearly missed.

She pushed herself off of the bed and headed out the door barefoot and in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She was startled as she walked out the door and ran straight into Sebastian.

"Sorry." Clary said quickly looking away.

"Clary." Sebastian said simply.

Clary looked up and met Sebastian's gaze, they had not been alone in the house since Jace had arrived, and he had barely spoken a word to her in the past week. There were many emotions reflecting through his eyes, from pain to anger.

Sebastian moved so quickly it startled a small scream from Clary as she was being pushed roughly against the wall behind her. She felt the sting in her shoulder where it had hit against the edge of the door frame. Sebastian was standing before her breathing heavy, but before she could even protest his lips crashed into hers. He was taking more than he was giving as his body pressed her further against the wall, she struggled for air but found she was kissing him back with a feverish passion.

Sebastian ended the kiss abruptly, removing his hands from her shoulders and placing them on the wall effectively trapping her but easing up enough to make breathing easier. Clary could hear a sort of low growl emanating from his throat as he looked at her with a tortured expression. Clary watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall above her.

"I don't like fighting with you." He said softly.

Clary wrapped her arms around his torso to comfort him. "I don't like fighting with you either." She said into his shirt. She could hear his heart beating quickly under the thin fabric.

Sebastian retracted his head from the wall but kept his hands flat against the surface keeping Clary caged. Clary looked up to Sebastian as he looked down to her. "I was so upset that you just ran off to go and get Jace without me, we should have waited a few days before we went to get him, the Clave would be less suspicious that way." Sebastian said but Clary could tell he was not saying everything.

"I needed Jace here." Clary said determined not to back down.

"And what, you don't need me?" Sebastian said with a slight fire behind his words.

"Of course I need you." Clary said softly tring desperately to reassure him.

"Hasn't felt like it." Sebastian snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary spit back.

With lightening speed Sebastian's right hand left the wall, trailing over her tight stomach and down under the waistband of both her sweatpants and underwear. "You're supposed to be mine." He growled as his fingers attacked her; the mark above her heart pulsating in time with her rapidly beating heart.

The Clary trapped inside her head watched with horror unable to move, unable to protest. She could feel his hands on her and she wanted to push him off, to scream at the top of her lungs but she was stuck watching from the inside as the demon that had taken over her body moved and spoke for her as it had for over a week now. All this time she has been stuck inside her own mind, the only place she couldn't be pushed out of, forced to watch and listen as her body acted on its own and said things she would never have said. She had watched helplessly as it had sex with Jace and she had screamed for him to notice it wasn't her, but he had not heard her and he had not noticed.

"I am yours." Clary heard her body say in a breathless moan like she was some sort of whore. Her body was craving his touch, but the Clary on the inside wanted to throw up.

"Then why do I hear you fucking him every night instead of me?" Sebastian growled, never relenting on his assault with his fingers. Clary squirmed beneath his touch and leaned back on the wall to let it support more of her weight.

"I need both of you." Clary whimpered closing her eyes.

"Well I need more of you than I'm getting." Sebastian said moving his left hand to cup her breast, there was no bra beneath her think tank top and he played roughly with her nipples through the thin fabric. Clary only groaned in response.

The real Sebastian was stuck inside his own head and had been for months now. The sight of what his body was doing and saying repulsed him worse than anything he had ever seen before. It was touching Clary; it had plans to do things to Clary that made him both sick and enraged. He had tried several times to regain control of his body, even if it had only been long enough for him to drive a dagger through his heart. The thing that was in control would not stop until Clary carried and delivered his child and Sebastian fought to never let that happen but had not even remotely succeeded. He had hoped Jace would have figured out how wrong things were by now, that if he could not regain control that Jace would kill him instead. Sebastian wished he had died in that house with his father.

Sebastian withdrew his hand slowly and Clary pouted at the loss. His hand was slick and he licked it clean slowly as Clary watched with hooded eyes. Sebastian gave her a sly smirk before picking her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he carried her into his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Sebastian's lips were on hers as he carried her all the way to the bed and laid her down with him still firmly between her legs. He removed her shirt quickly, throwing it across the room, before sitting up to pull of his own shirt by the collar. It quickly joined the floor next to her discarded shirt. His hands traveled back up her body to resume the work on her breasts as he had been doing in the hallway.

* * *

Jace inhaled deeply as he left the house and his chest filled with the cool air of a New York winter. There was snow all over the ground and Jace shivered despite himself. He walked briskly with his hands in his pockets. The Clave was not here to arrest him, but he had not really expected them to be anyways. He could have returned to the old apartment by now but he was enjoying the fresh air despite the chill. He sent off a quick message to Brandon and then began to jog. He had felt so pent up for the past week and it had been more than just the inability to train. He was back with Clary and while that should have provided him with relief, something had been wrong though he could not put his finger on it.

He needed some time away to clear his head and work out his muscles in some way other than on Clary. She had wanted sex every day, multiple times a day in-fact. Jace was never the one to complain about an abundance of sex, but he had never seen Clary like this before. Maybe it was because she was trapped in the house and no training room to exhaust her.

Jace felt the welcome sting as his muscles in his legs started to burn, and he pushed through into a sprint relishing the pain. His breaths came out in white puffs as he ran, no longer feeling the cold as it hit his skin. His mind was slowly beginning to empty out as he enjoyed the high of exercising. All too soon he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the slight fiery shimmer in front of him, it could only be a message from Brandon. Jace snatched the message out of the air and read it quickly.

**The Clave does not know you have gone. No luck on clearing Clary. Spend more time outside in New York, let Shadowhunters see you are still there and alone. - B**

The message burnt to nothing as Jace finished the note. He was breathing heavy, only now realizing how hard he had pushed his body in frustration. He would have to go to the Institute and let Maryse and Robert see him, maybe make up some lie about being held up in the house for the past week worried sick about Clary. That was the only place he could think that would mean Shadowhunters were guaranteed to see him. Jae shoved his hands back into his pockets and started the trek toward the place he had lived for so many years when he was a teen.

"Jace!" Izzy yelled as he walked through the large doors to the Institute. She crashed into him at full speed giving him a huge hug. She pulled away from him just as suddenly as she had been on him. "You have had me worried sick, first you demand everyone to come to Idris, then you kick us all out and not a word for an entire week." She said with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide if he should tell her that he has been with Clary or not. He only had a second to decide and picked to wait for now before telling anyone. "Well I didn't exactly take the news very well; I needed some time to myself." He said coyly.

Jace looked Izzy up and down, really noticing what she was wearing, and pieced together with the fact that she had been right by the front door when he arrived meant she was on her way out somewhere. Jace figured it was best to change the subject before he needed to explain anymore. "Where are you off to looking like that?" He said gesturing up and down her.

"Oh." Izzy squeaked as if suddenly embarrassed, Izzy never seemed embarrassed before. "I was just about to go to Simon's gig tonight." She said quickly.

"Simon as in vampire best friend to Clary?" Jace asked unable to keep his jaw from opening wide with shock.

"Yes that Simon." Izzy snapped defensively.

"Wow Iz. I didn't really think he was your type." Jace said feeling incredibly uncomfortable now that he knew he would have to tell Clary.

"Well I need someone to pass the time with now that Alec is always off with Magnus, mom and dad have been in Idris for the past few days, and you have been holed up in a disappearing house sulking."

"I was not sulking." Jace said quickly feeling the stab of disappointment Maryse and Robert were not there to see he was not with Clary. "I guess I won't keep you from your show, I just wanted to get out of the house and get some food from Taki's. I thought maybe you and Alec wanted to join me but I see you have other plans." Jae said wanting to get back to Clary as soon as possible now that he found everyone had moved on without him without so much as a blink of the eye.

"We could have dinner tomorrow." Izzy said a bit softer remembering his ego and how easily it could be damaged by the right kind of person.

"Sounds good." Jace said forcing a small smile.


End file.
